escape plan
by ilcb-twilight
Summary: Bella has been abused by her boyfriend James. she leaves to go live with charlie and Emmett. her brother and dad.what happens when she meets Edward will she tell him or will her secrets come back to haunt her before she can.rated M for some situations.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hi guys this is my first fan fiction I hope you like it. Please R&R.

* * *

BPOV

"BELLA WHERE'S MY FOOD! " Said James.

I was in the kitchen trying to get a plate ready for him; it was his favorite meat ball subs. I wanted to make him happy because we were going to have a baby I found out today when I missed my period last week.

"I'm coming babe I have good news for you. " I said

When I was walking out to give him his plate I tripped into him and spilled the meat ball sub all over him. Uh oh.

I could see his anger boiling and I was going to regret accidentally tripping and throwing his food on him.

"You filthy whore how could you throw my food. I'll just have to teach you a lesson now won't I". He said

Then before I knew it he was dragging me by hair into the kitchen. He slammed me into the wall and turned on the stove. He took my arm over the stove and put it on the burner. I screamed out in pain it was so hot I couldn't stand it. Then he took my arm off minutes later, and threw me against the wall I curled up into a ball. He started to throw plates at me as they fell to the ground they broke, he threw one and it hit me in the head I could feel the plate break over my head. I felt blood coming out of my cut and I started to get dizzy. He came over to me and started to hit and kick me. I tried to protect the baby by covering my stomach. Finally he stopped. He dragged me up stairs and closed the door. He made me undress and he told me I was an ugly whore. I cried, I have to tell him about the baby.

"James honey I have to tell you something." I said

"Shut the hell up who told you to talk I know I didn't "he said.

He dragged me off the bed and threw me against a wall that hurt. He began to kick me again. He saw that I tried to cover my stomach now he was furious and drunk.

"Are you pregnant Bella?" He said, I stayed quiet "are you, answer me" he kicked me in the stomach. All I could do was nod yes.

"I know that baby is not mine I haven't had sex with you in a week. You whore you slept with some one else didn't you, DIDN'T YOU!"

"No James I missed my period last week and I took a test today I am pregnant but it is your baby I've never cheated on you." I managed to whisper

"Yes you have all those nights where you were working you probably were sleeping around. "He said

Then he started to kick my stomach I cried and asked him to stop.

He did but then told me to get on the bed. I did.

He tied me up and started to choke me after a couple minutes he stopped and made me do things that I always hated doing after that he had his way with me and got out of bed to shower. When he came out he changed and said he was leaving to go to the club to get a girl and fuck her because he was just doing what I did an cheat on him.

The last thing I heard was" that's what you get bitch" and I heard the front door slam.

I fell into the darkness.

* * *

I woke up a while later still on the bed it was still dark outside. As I sat up my head was pounding, I went to feel my cut, and it was pretty deep I winced as I touched it.

I went down stairs and got some water and cleaned up before he got home.

I wonder where James had stayed with the girl or was coming home, it was just after 11 when he left and its 1 now so if he did come home it wouldn't be until 4, and I knew that I couldn't stay with him I had to get out.

I ran up to our room I packed my clothes and a picture of my mother and father. I got my car keys and left no note no good bye I just had to leave, but where to go? I couldn't stay here in New York, maybe Florida with my mom and step dad. No, he knows I'm close to my mom. I know, I never talked about my father and brother to him they live in forks I'll go there. I got on the highway and headed to forks.

As I was driving I was thinking how to cover up my head wound but they know I'm a total klutz.

I was thinking of how I and James met two years ago when I turned 18 in New York at a club he seemed so nice and caring. Our relationship was great the first six months he would get me flower when we went on dates and open the car doors, but after that things changed James changed he started not giving flowers or opening doors for me. Then he would get mad and leave. When he came home he was drunk and he would make me do horrible things. I lost my virginity to him but he made me I didn't want to. After that it wasn't enough so when he would make me do things he would hit me or something. Then one night it got to a high peek where he was choking me and then put a dresser in front of the door so I couldn't leave when I woke up he was gone this happened every night and it was worse on weekends because I didn't have work. He would call me names like whore or bitch or cunt. He thought I was cheating when I had to do over time at work. He told me what to wear and not to tell a soul or he would kill me. So I would wear baggy clothes long sleeve shirts and cover up my black eyes wit make up. I stuck up with this for at least year.

I had a broken leg before and a broken collar bone plus a fractured ankle. That never healed because I wasn't allowed to go to the doctors id someone asked I would make excuses.

This point I was crying and I pulled up to forks city limits. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. And then again I screamed in pain. I looked down a saw blood coming out of my pants. "Shit "I said

I pulled into the hospital and ran in I didn't want any one to see me.

I walked up to a nurse's station and said "please help me I'm bleeding and me… "

I then smelled my blood and was falling into darkness, my legs were giving out, I was collapsing before I fell into darkness I felt two strong pair of arms grab me. And I saw bronze then I slipped into darkness.

I woke up to a monitor beeping.

I looked around and wondered where I was.

I saw a man with blond hair he looked rather young come in.

"Hi I'm Dr. Cullen I am your doctor, I have some bad news."

I was afraid that he found out that James hit me no they couldn't have known.

"I will tell you what your injuries are, but I would like to know how you got them Ms. Swan" Dr. Cullen said

"O ok" I said

"You have a two broken ribs, a slight concussion but a pretty deep cut, and a third degree burn on your arm."

I was speechless what was I going to say.

"I... um… I burnt myself cooking and fell down some stairs in my house and hit my head on the corner of the wall." I said ya that was my answer I though I did pretty well.

He didn't believe me but he went on

"I'm sorry to tell you but you have lost the baby when you cough fell." He said

I broke down in tears how the hell am I suppose to get over this that bastard killed our baby. I was furious.

"Ms. Swan you can leave but you need stitches first"

"O ok thank you." I said

As he was stitching me up a man walked in. actually more like a god. He was about six one or so and he had bronze messy hair and the most gorgeous green emerald eyes.

"Dad, o sorry didn't know she was awake." He said

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen the guy that caught you." Edward said I like that name

"Hi I'm Bella and thank you very much." I said

"Ms. Swan you are free to go now." Dr. Cullen said

"Oh thank you." I said

As I got dressed Edward left and I thought he was so handsome but he probably had a girl friend.

As I got in my car I called my dad and told him I was in town I wasn't going to tell him about the baby. I told him I would be there soon and don't tell Emmett that I was there I wanted to surprise him. I haven't seen my dad or brother since I was seven when my mom left my dad and brother.

As I pulled up to my dad's house I thought about James and hoped he couldn't find me.

* * *

That was my first chapter hope you liked it. Next chapter up soon I don't know if it will be EPOV or not. Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I updated soon as possible. I hope you like it. It's in Edwards's point of view this chapter.

* * *

EPOV

I was ready to tell Tanya it was over. I cared for her but I wasn't in love with her.

"Hey Tanya can you meet me at the coffee shop in about an hour?" I said

"Sure maybe later we could go back to my place and have some fun" she said

"Um maybe, hey I got to go but meet me there ok." I said

"Sure ok."

That hour went by so slow it felt like for ever. As I pulled into the coffee shop I saw her car.

As I walked in she was flirting with the cashier. She turned around and saw me.

"Hey Eddie." She said

"Hey cam we sit down and talk." I said

"Sure"

When we sat down. I just automatically spoke.

"Hey Tanya you know that these past six months have been amazing, and I care for you but I don't think this will work out between us." I said

She looked at me in disbelief then she spoke

"What I thought we had something Eddie, I mean u can't just dump me no one just dumps me have you seen this body" she said

I have I thought it's a good body but totally fake

I was starting to get annoyed for some reason.

"Ok first off my name is not Eddie it's Edward, and second all we really did was have a physical relationship but I want more than that I want a physical and mental relationship." I said

"Fine but I have to know is there another woman I mean come on you don't just dump some one like me for kicks" she said

"No there is non one I just don't think it is working out." I said

She looked pissed at this point

"Fine but if there is someone and I find out you will pay for it do you understand me you will pay." She said and with that she got up and stormed out the door.

Thank god it's over with I thought.

Maybe I'll go see my dad and tell him he didn't like her anyways.

* * *

When I got into the hospital a lot of people were staring at me, god I hated that sometimes.

Then I heard a very angelic voice from right in front of me say.

"Please help me I'm bleeding and me…"

I saw her collapsing right in front of me but before she could hit the ground I caught her and saw a glimpse of the big brown chocolate brown eyes. I then took in her features. Those brown eyes and brown hair that fell down her back on waves and smelled like strawberries. Her lips were so perfect and a pale pink.

I didn't fully realize that my dad was by my side at this point he took her from my arms and I saw that she had bruises on her face.

"Dad she just came in and she's bleeding through her pants you have to help her please?" I said.

"Yes, of course let's get some x-rays and test done. Also get her changed into a hospital gown." Said Carlisle.

I went into the room with her and my dad as they were changing her I saw bruises and a burn on her arm and a bad concussion on the back of her head.

When my dad took the x-rays I saw improperly healed ankle fracture and her collar bone was messed up along with a broken leg. Her new injuries were a concussion, two broken ribs and third degree burns but that wasn't from the x-rays, but was from observation.

Also she had a miscarriage I could only help but think what in the world happen to her.

I saw that she was waking up so I went outside to get a drink.

When I came back my dad had told her the news I felt horrible how such an angel could have so much pain I had to know her name.

I walked in and she noticed me I couldn't help but stare god she was so beautiful.

"Dad, o sorry I didn't know she was awake." I said

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen the guy that caught you." I said

"Hi I'm Bella and thank you very much." she said god what a lovely name for a beautiful girl I thought.

"Ms. Swan you are free to go now." Said my dad

"O thanks you." Said Bella

I left knowing that she was going to change but I had to leave for work soon. I am an intern at the hospital, going to be a doctor like my dad.

All I could think of was getting to know her and what happened did she get hurt who did it and why. I could feel anger boiling but I had to calm down.

When I went to clock in I saw Jessica a nurse and one of Tanya's friends there to greet me great.

"Hey Edward sorry what happen between you and Tanya but I'm free if you want to go out tonight after your shift." She said trying to sound seductive but it was just annoying.

"Sorry Jessica I have plans." I said maybe she would get the hint.

"O ok maybe another time." She said

Great I thought

My shift went by quickly all I could do was think about Bella.

When I got home I shouted for jasper that is my brother I live with him.

But he wasn't there he left a note saying he was staying at Emmett's house and then tomorrow at Alice's his girlfriends house.

So I decided to get something to eat and then I went to bed. I dreamed of Bella that night.

* * *

That was Edwards chapter I hope you like. Next is back to Bella's point of view.

Pleas R&R. love ilcb-twilight


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys I got my chapter up as soon as I could hope you like back to bella's point of view.

* * *

As I pulled up to my dad's house it looked just the same just added another two cars and you would have thought nothing changed.

I got out of my door and up the steps. As I knocked on the door I heard this booming voice from inside and only knew it was one person my lovely older bro Emmett.

" I got it." Said Emmett.

And I heard his foot steps come closer to the door and then the door swung open.

"hey Eddie join us aft….." he stop talking after he saw it was me in the door way.

" oh my god bell bell's." he said and I was up in the air in his big arms in one of his bear hugs. I missed these so much I wondered if I ever told him if he would have saved me from James probably not no one would care about me. I started to cry as I thought about this.

"no bells don't cry I missed you, oh I missed you so much." He said

"hey em did u get lost or som….." a bold haired boy said I assumed he was a friend.

I told Emmett to put me down cause I couldn't breathe.

"hi I'm Bella, Emmett's sister." I said handing him out my good hand to shake.

" hi I'm jasper one of emmett's best friends the other is Edward who is my brother." Jasper said

I wonder if he was the Edward I met at the hospital.

I looked over at Emmett to see his eyes were fixated on my arm and head.

"oh em I fell down stairs in my apartment before I left." I said

he was looking back and forth at jasper and me.

"hey my other friend Edward is a intern at the hospital he could look at it if you want." Said Emmett.

" no em it's fine" I said.

You could tell he wanted to talk about it more but he left it alone. So he changed the subject.

" hey bells how long are you visiting. It looks like your moving." He said.

" well I am moving back but…" before I could finish I got crushed in another bear hug.

"oh bells I can't wait , to introduce you to my girlfriend and jasper's girlfriend they will like you. Oh your room is still untouched dad didn't think it was right to touch it so he didn't." Emmett said I don't he even took a breathe.

" wow em slow down" I said moving him to the couch in the living room.

" where is dad I said it's already five doesn't he get home by now." I said.

"no normally it's seven now." He said

"well what if I cook for you guys." I said feeling like old times.

"yes" they both said I could tell that I would like jasper he seemed down to earth.

"hey can I get a shower and my stuff into the house first." I said to em

"I almost forgot about that bells you take a shower and we'll get the stuff from your truck ok." Said Emmett

god I love that boy I miss him so much. I felt like crying again so afraid that Emmett would find out what James did to me and would tell me to leave the house or call me a whore like James did.

So I got my toiletries and headed to the bathroom.

When I got in the shower I looked down at I saw the bruises and scars from James. I tried not to think about it so I just washed my hair with my new shampoo I couldn't stand the other one but James liked it so I kept it till now.

When I got out of the shower I realized I didn't have my clothes. Crap so I wrapped myself in a towel and you could see bruises, damn I can't let em see.

So I looked out before I left the bathroom to go to my room to get my clothes.

I got out of the hallway relieved that I didn't see them I opened my door and shit there they are staring at me.

They looked shocked but Emmett looked pissed now.

"bells what happened." Hey said

"nothing I told you I fell down the stairs do you not remember." I said

I knew he knew something was up but he didn't push it instead he told jasper to get out so I could change. On his way out he whispered in my ear.

" bells I don't know what happened but obviously you don't want to talk about it so I 'm here for you if you do." He said and pecked my cheek before he closed the door.

I quickly got out some sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt well it was November so it worked.

As I walked down the stairs I could hear Emmett talking to jasper.

"dude I swear if those are from a guy I'll kill him she is my lil sis I lover her with all my heart and I'm so happy she's home." He said that made me smile

"hey guys I'm going to make lasagna are you ok with that." I said

"hell yeah I miss you cooking bell bells." Said Emmett

"that sounds great" said jasper.

As I headed to the kitchen I looked in the fridge and cupboards I had just enough fixings but I need to go shopping tomorrow I thought.

An hour and half later it was exactly seven a dinner was done. So I set the table and everything it was a habit because of James.

I told the boys it was done but I wanted to wait for Charlie.

Then em spoke.

"hey why don't we not tell him you're here but you stay in here an I'll tell him to come into the dinning room. Then surprise here you are." Said Emmett

"oh that sounds perfect Emmett I miss you guys so much." I said

they went in to the living room for watch out. I stayed in the kitchen and got drinks. Emmett wanted beer and jasper wanted a beer too. I asked what normally Charlie drank. They both said beer. I got water not allowed to have alcohol wait yes I can that was just James rule.

As I was in train of thought I felt a hand on my shoulder I then jumped an turned around.

"oh sorry Bella I thought you heard me but Charlie just pulled up." he said

" it's ok and thank you." I said and he left gosh Bella anymore spaz attacks I thought.

I heard the front door open and close.

I then heard Charlie whose truck outside. I love it. What smells good guys did you burn anything. Emmett I told you not to touch the stove and you know it." Charlie said

I couldn't help but chuckle figures Emmett not allowed to touch the stove.

" god dad thanks for the faith in me and I didn't touch the stove do you think I'm that stupid. It wasn't jasper either we have a surprise." Said Emmett

"first we have to know what you want to drink." Said Emmett.

"is that a trick question because you know I drink beer." Said my dad

I thought that I would change a lil bit I went into the kitchen and got a beer for him. I could still hear Emmett.

" then right this way sir." Said Emmett you could tell he was being a smart ass.

I then heard a slap and ow followed behind it.

At this point I was in the dinning room at the table.

I heard them come in.

I then saw Charlie he looked good since the last time I saw him.

He was shocked when he saw me I loved it.

"bells is that you." He said still surprised

"of course thought I would visit you miss you guys." I said

I ran over to him and hugged him he hugged me back I really missed them this point I couldn't help but cry.

I realized it was stupid so I pulled away.

"are we going to eat or sit and let the food get cold." I said

I knew I didn't have to tell Emmett twice he was at the table in seconds.

I laughed of course.

As we were eating I decided to ask what was new.

Emmett spoke first .

" I got an amazing girlfriend and her name is Rosalie." He said

then dad.

"nothing much but do you remember Billy black?" he said

I nodded. "well he got in a hunting accident and is in a wheel chair now." I gasped but he reassured me that he was still Billy nothing was stopping him.

I then asked jasper how he and Emmett met.

"oh I meet emmett in middle school me and Edward moved with my mom and dad from L.A." he said

he told me the story of how he was being bullied by mike Newton who thought he was a badass but Emmett came and he ran away. I laughed Emmett was always big but I loved him.

After that we cleared the table and washed the dishes. We sat in the living room and talked some more I felt like an old lady gossiping.

Then my dad said "hey bells how long are you here for."

Then everyone was looking at me intently.

"um I was thinking of moving here I told Emmett earlier that I would like a change of scenery to start my new book." I said truthfully

after I got out of high school I started a romance novel about a vampire and a human. It was published and it was a hit. I was starting on my fourth book.

Then jasper spoke.

"oh you're the famous Isabella Marie swan author." He said

"what?" I said

"my mom and brother love your books there hooked." He said

"oh well I might just have to meet you mom and brother I love talking to my fans they give me great idea's for my next book." I said

"will do maybe you can meet them soon." Said jasper

"of course just tell me when and where." I said

"hey what about Saturday, were having a family get together everyone will be there you can meet rose and Alice." He said

"of course" I said

I was starting to get tired

"hey guys I'm going to bed I'll see you tomorrow." I said

as I went up stairs I said my goodnight and hugged everyone. I changed into some shorts and a tank top.

I fell asleep quickly.

I was back home. James what are you doing no stop please stop. I thought. He was touching me and hitting I was being chocked I tried to scream but I couldn't.

I was in the kitchen and running, I grabbed a knife but he took it and stabbed me in the stomach I screamed in pain. I then screamed he stabbed me in the stomach and screamed you whore it's not my kid I knew you cheated bitch, your mine forever don't forget that I will find you.

He stabbed me again I cried and was screaming.

I woke up to someone holding me and telling me it was ok.

I looked up it was Emmett my big brother and jasper was in the door way he looked like he saw a ghost.

"it's ok bells you scared me I heard you screaming I ran in and you were crying and screaming for James to stop. Who's James." Emmett said.

" he's my ex boyfriend." I said

"oh well if you want to talk I'm here." He said

at this point jasper was on my bed still freaked.

I looked at the clock it said 2 am.

"um I'm guessing your having a sleep over." I said

"yeah we are we were just talking and we heard you scream, I never saw Emmett run so fast ever." Said jasper

that made me cry more.

"umm do you think I could sleep with you guys tonight I can't go back to sleep and idon't want to be alone." I said

"of course bells we can sleep in the living room like how we use to when you use to get scared during storms remember." Said Emmett of course I did how could I not.

We all went down to the living room. we then laid down it was Emmett, me and jasper.

I slept fine after that I had my big brother and I would tell him just not yet it's too soon. I thought.

* * *

Hey guys I'm going to try to update soon I promise. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I updated as soon as I could thanks. For the reviews love them.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to whisper's in the kitchen.

"there is something wrong with Bella I don't know what it is but I wish she would tell me. Last night she said something in her sleep something about a baby and she kept on screaming the name James." Said Emmett.

Then I heard a familiar voice.

"well maybe she is having night terrors but there is nothing we can do if she doesn't want to talk about it." Said the familiar voice.

That's when I decided it was time to wake up. I walked into the kitchen and saw Emmett, jasper and Edward the god. He was looking at me. More like staring.

"hey guys." I said

"hey lil sis, oh by the way this is Edward." Said Emmett.

"hi Edward." I said hoping he would get the hint not to say that we already met.

He must have because he introduced him self to me again.

Then I made breakfast for everyone. I remembered today was friday. Tomorrow I had to go to the family get together.

"hey um what time are we going to the family get together tomorrow." I said.

" around 12 is that ok." Said Emmett.

"yeah I just have to go shopping for something's." I said

"sure do you want me to take you." Said Em,

" no I just need to get out of here and clear my head." I said.

"ok just be careful, I have to go to the gym I think I have a job as a personal trainer." Said Emmett.

"congrates em I'm so happy for you." I said giving him a hug.

* * *

I got in the shower and changed into a long sleeve shirt and pants. I left at 1.

I went to the mall I went to get some pants and more shirts. I only came to forks with two pairs of pants and five shirts. As I was in forever 21 I saw a really cute top it was a blue plaid top that was cute but to fitting for me. I thought.

" that is a adorable shirt I think it would look fantastic on you." Said a girl

I turned around and saw a little pixie like girl with spiky hair she couldn't have been much taller than 4'11.

" I know it's really cute but it's out of my price range." I lied.

" oh well that's to bad." She said

"by the way I'm Alice Brandon." Said Alice.

"I'm Bella swan." I said holding out my good hand.

She shaked my hand

" oh my goodness your Bella, Emmett's sister right." Said Alice.

"yeah" I said

" I'm jasper's girlfriend and rose is here to." said Alice

"hey rose get your butt over here." shouted Alice

"I'm coming you persistent pixie" said Rosalie.

"oh hi I'm Rosalie but you can call me rose and your really pretty." Said rose

" hi I'm bella your boyfriends sister." I said

" bella wow, Emmett said you were back and we would see you tomorrow but he never said you were so pretty." Said rose

"thanks" I said blushing.

" you should go shopping with us we could get you an outfit, please." Said alice

"fine but only one outfit." I said

an hour later and I had a 2 pairs of skinny jeans and 2 tops on blue the other red. That were a v neck but showed some cleavage but left some for imagination.

" you should go to lunch with us" said rose

" oh I have to get some other things and be home to make dinner." I said

"well then that's ok we'll see you tomorrow" said Alice

I said my goodbyes and went to the grocery store. I then came home at four and started dinner.

Everyone got home around seven and dinner was on the table it felt like old times.

"so I met rose and alice today" I said

Emmett's face lit up when I said rose's name.

" really where" said em

"yep at the mall they helped me with some outfits, and rose is gorgeous em where did you find her." I said

"about six months ago at club." He said I almost forgot he was two years older than me.

We cleaned up and hung out in the living room

I decided to go to bed.

* * *

I fall into a sound sleep.

James what are you doing here.

I told you, you are mine and only mine I will find you whore. He said.

I screamed out hoping for help. I was furious he killed my baby our baby.

I woke up screaming and Emmett ran into the room he comforted me and we agreed that I would sleep in his room tonight. I knew I would tell him soon maybe tomorrow at the get together.

* * *

Sorry it was a short chapter next one will be longer I promise. Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry it took so long I was busy. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Today is the day of the get together.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to a high pitched voice saying. "wake up Bella, we've got to get you ready." Said Alice.

"no go away I don't need to get ready until eleven." I said and rolled over pulling the comforter over my head.

Then whoosh and I felt cold. Damn pixie took my warmth. Guess it is time to get up. I got up and heard Emmett's snoring next to me I forgot I was on the floor. What the hell. I thought.

"ok how the hell did you get in Alice, you damn pixie." I said

"from rose she got a key em gave it to her a while ago in case she had to get in ever." She said.

"well then where's rose?" I said

" oh in the kitchen she needed to get a drink and got water in case we had to wake you up that way." She said

oh that little sneak. Mental note kick Emmett when he gets up.

"ok now I got your clothes from yesterday, now in the shower." She said pushing me towards the bathroom.

"ok" I said dang pushy.

Just then rose walked up the stairs.

"hey rose thanks for getting me up" I mumbled.

"no problem." She giggled

I got in the shower and washed my hair in my new fav smell of strawberries.

Ten minutes later I was out and I didn't hear snoring so I'm guessing em's up.

As I walked toward my room I ran into Emmett.

" hey Emmett thanks for giving rose a key." I said sarcastically

"oh bells it's not that bad." He said

yeah it is I love my sleep.

Then I walked passed him and went into my room for Bella Barbie.

Two hours later. I had my hair in waves and some what curly it looked nice. With little make up eyeliner, little eye shadow that was perfect. And some pale pink lip gloss. I wore a pair of skinny jeans and the blue top and a white sleeve shirt underneath so you couldn't see my bruises. With HIGH HEELS HELP ME NOW.

"oh my god I look awesome thank you so much guys you have no idea thank you so much." I said

"no problem Bella." They said

" bella you're a knock out my brother Edward will not be able to resist you." Said alice

"huh what did you say alice." I said a little stunned at what she said.

"you heard me, my brother would like you he needs a girl like you ." She said

"I highly doubt that he probably has a girlfriend." I said

"he's my brother and you two are perfect for each other." Said alice

"how do you know that we never met." I said even though we have and he is gorgeous

"don't bet against Alice Hun." Said rose "I made that mistake plenty of times and she is always right I don't know how she does it." She said

" oh my goodness rose we go to go get ready," said Alice pulling rose out of the door.

"we'll see you soon Bella" said rose "oh by the way pack some clothes alice wants a sleep over with all of us, and remind em to pack for it too." She said

after they left I decided to go get Emmett and see if he started getting ready.

"hey em are you getting ready, we have to leave soon. Oh don't forget to pack for alice's sleep over." I said knocking on the door.

"yeah give me 5 minutes ok. Thanks for reminding me" He said through the door.

"ok" I said

I decided to go down stair and wait. Just then the phone rang I picked it up.

"hello" I said

I then heard a voice that send shivers down my spine.

"oh Bella you are stupid enough to think I wouldn't find you." Said James "remember your mine I will be there soon to get what is mine you little bitch." He said and hung up

then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swear I jumped 5 feet. And turned around

"hey bells chill out, are you ok you look like you saw a ghost." He said

"yeah I'm fine you ready." I asked

"yeah I got your stuff for you, you left it by the couch." He said

"thanks"

we pulled up just in time. I looked at the house. damn I thought it's huge and gorgeous.

When we got up to the steps. We knocked and there were two people there that were gorgeous no wonder Edward and jasper were so good looking. I thought.

There was a woman who looked so pretty in a sun dress that was white. She had brown hair and was about my height. Then there was a blond man who looked good he looked like jasper more then Edward.

"hello you must be Bella." said the lady as we walked in I was in aww. It was beautiful.

"you have a beautiful home Mrs. Cullen." I said

"oh please call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen makes me sound old." She said

"ok" I said.

The man at the door was by her side now.

"it's very nice to meet you Bella." He said

"very nice to meet you too Mr. Cullen." I said

"it's Carlisle, Bella." He said

"ok"

"well, let's go eat and introduce you to everyone else." Said esme

as we walked to the back patio I saw a huge pool it was amazing that is what I did miss is swimming.

"everyone meet Bella." Said esme

"oh mom we all know her besides Edward right." Said alice

"umm, actually I met him yesterday at the house." I said

Carlisle just gave me a look like what and then he nodded and I shrugged.

"yes, I met bella yesterday." Said that velvety voice we started to eat and talk they were a lovely family.

the get together went by fast it was already 7 when I looked at the clock. Then I started to wonder if james was here I was so scared. I promised myself that tonight I would tell Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie I thought I could trust rose and Alice there like my best friends already. I really didn't want Edward or jasper to hear because of what they would think of me.

Two hours later.

"ok were going to get started with the sleep over so boys go to Edwards room to change into your pj's and girls our room we'll call you when were ready then I'll go over the plan." Said Alice.

as we got in her room she looked through my bag and saw what I had to sleep in.

"bella I have a pair of clothes you can wear, because you are not wearing that." She said pointing to my sweat shirt and big t-shirt.

"ughhh, why Alice I'm not impressing anyone." I said

"because I'm going to drive Edward crazy, did you see the way he was looking at you through our family get together." She said

I shook my head no

"well me and rose did no wear these and get changed." She said and pushed me into her bathroom.

dang pushy little pixie I thought.

So I did as I was told I changed into what she gave me.

"what is this, this is not clothing! "I practically screamed I was wearing short shorts and a tank top that showed a lot of cleavage. And you could see the bruises and scars. No way in hell they are seeing me.

Just then the door busted open and rose and alice were there in there pj's.

They saw my bruises and gasped.

"what the hell happened to you." Said rose

"omg Bella wtf." Said alice

" I fell down the stairs and I got all these." I said

"like hell you got all of these from stairs." Said rose aggravated.

"I'm a klutz."I said and shrugged.

"please guys let me wear something else you can choose but I have to make it long I can't let Emmett see this or the guys." I said

they agreed not pushing the matter and gave me long bottoms and my white long sleeve shirt.

"we will talk about this later." Said Alice and rose nodding

just then the door opened "Lucy I'm home." Said Emmett.

It was our inside joke since we saw I love Lucy years ago.

"is that you Rickey." I said

everyone busted into laughter. And then I saw Edward just in pajama bottoms god he looked sexy and he was muscular but not like Emmett he was perfect.

We all got situated in her room on the floor.

"ok here's the plan, first we play a couple games then a movie and we'll decide after that." Said alice and we all agreed.

"so what game first." I said.

"oooo I got one how about never have I ever." Said Emmett

I'v played it but I'm not telling Emmett that.

"we can't em it's a drinking game and were not aloud to drink except you and me." Said rose

"aww well we don't have to use any drinks instead you have to tell us something about yourself, so Bella can know about you." Said Emmett

everyone agreed.

"ok umm rose you go first." Said Emmett but he was cut off by Edward.

"I don't know how to play." He said

"well you hold up one hand and someone would say never have I ever had sex, if you never has sex you keep a finger up but if you have then you put down a finger and take a drink the first person to have all 5 fingers down you do to shots of the groups choice like vodka or tequila." Said Emmett

"ok I get it now." Said Edward.

"ok rose you start first hands up peeps." Said em

we all put our hands up.

"ok umm never have I ever went skinny dipping." She said I put down a finger damn. And so did Emmett. But that was it and then everyone gasped

"it's always the siblings." Said alice

"awww aly gator it's ok." Said em

"wait what aly gator." I asked

"ya long story short I gave him the nickname banging bambi because he was watching bambi when I met him and then he said baning like fifty during the rest of the movie. So I let him give me a nickname to be fair." Said alice

"but enough of that em you have to say something and Bella you have to tell your story of skinny dipping." Said rose

"um ok I love the show gossip girl." Said em we all laughed

"ok bells go." Said em

"ok I was at a college party with my friends and we played truth or dare, they dared me to skinny dip down the street and scream I'm one hot bitch." I said embarrassed.

I heard "wow" form alice and jasper, Edward said nothing he looked amused and Emmett was saying "that is my sis." And rose said "holy hell didn't know you had the guts."

"ok alice you go" I said

"umm never have I ever had sex in a car." Said alice rose and Emmett put there finger down and so did Edward and jasper.

"wtf" was all I could say

" well I love classical music." Said Edward no way I wonder what songs

"I love to shop" said al

"me too" said rose

"umm I love the civil war" said jasper

" I like to run around in my underwear "said Emmett.

"ok umm jasper your turn." Said al

" never have I ever gone shopping for more then 2 hours." He said

alice and rose put a finger down.  
"I like the color pink." Said al

"I like to work on cars that is my job." Said rose

"ok Edward your turn." Said jazz

"never have i ever donced on a pole." He said

I put a finger down along with rose, and alice. And Emmett.

" ok I like to dress people up." said alice

"I noticed." I said

"I love to eat chocolate." Said rose

"me too." I said hopeing to get out of the story and I did

"I like the pole." Said Emmett we all laughed.

"bella your turn" said Edward.

"never have I ever role played." I said knowing Emmett has.

"they all put a finger down I was surprised.

"I love the color brown." Said Edward

"I love to work out." Said Emmett which we all know.

" I like to go skiing." Said jasper

"I like to watch horror movies." Said rose

"I like to be nosy." Said alice

we all laughed.

The game went on for two hours everyone lost except me.

We were in the middle of watching the notebook. I fell asleep it was so boring.

* * *

**" I told you, you were mine did you forget." He said he was about to shoot me in the heart but he shot my stomach not our baby you ass hole. Shit I was going to be I ntrouble for that. I was right he slapped me In the face and I felt like I already had a fat lip. "that is not my kid you bitch you're a whore." He said I was crying. then there was a light and I saw Edward my knight and shining Edward.**

**James ran up to Edward and killed him I screamed in horror no if he can't save me then no one can I thought crying.**

**"if any one tries to stop me I will kill them all." Said James.**

**I screamed hoping someone would hear me but nothing came out. He came closer with the gun and the last thing I heard was bang.**

* * *

I woke up right away and everyone was looking at me.

"who's james? what baby? What the hell is going on. " Said Edward

"I would like to know the same thing." Said Emmett and rose together then alice agreed.

i guess it was time to tell them damn I really wanted to keep it as long as I could. I'm going to die I know it if james finds out he'll kill me, but they have a right to know. I thought.

I wondered if I could get through this. I hope so. I thought.

* * *

I know cliff hanger but I will update tomorrow. I promise please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys I think this may be a short chapter I don't know I tried to update as soon as I could I couldn't go to bed so I'm writing it. Please R&R criticism is welcomed.

* * *

BPOV

I breathed in deeply and then breathed out. Here I go. "Guys I have to go to the bathroom, Alice and rose can I can those pj's, I'm hot and I want to wear those please." I said

They knew where I was going with this they looked nervous but they gave them to me.

I quickly changed and then went into the room. I heard every one gasp but I looked at Edward he looked hurt he saw me and I was ugly I knew it.

"Ok if I stop in the middle of telling you guys I'm sorry." I said

"Ok about two years ago I met James. He was nice and sweet he would open doors for me and brings me flowers. Well that only happened for about sixs months.

After that he would stop opening doors and things like that. Then he asked me to move in after a year of going out. It was great for about two weeks.

Then he would come home mad and leave shortly after he changed and after I made him dinner. Then he would start coming home.

Making me do horrible things for him if I said no he would slap me and make me do it. One night it went to far and he forced himself on me. I tried to get him to stop, but he told me that I was his and he deserved to get what he wants for putting up with me. That he had a right to do what he pleased with me. If I tried to talk back he would slap me.

I looked around wondering if I could go on. They stared at me, rose and Alice almost in tears. Jasper there in shock, Emmett and Edward very tensed and looked really pissed.

I decided to go on.

"After that night if I did something wrong he would slap me, and call me names like whore or bitch.

But when he started to hit me it was only once every two weeks then once a week then twice, then four, and then all the time.

He would choke me or things like that.

I remember one night he came home smelling like cheap perfume. I asked him if he cheated on me. He got pissed and slammed me against the wall. Then dragged me up stairs on threw me on the bed, he moved the dresser in front of the door. Turned around and choked me until I fainted when I woke up my clothes were off and I knew what he did.

He then got up and changed to leave again and said don't ask where I go. I have fun if I want and you're not going to do a thing about it.

After that night he would go out every night and leave me home.

The worst part of this is that he would beat me senseless all weekend and not let me leave the room except to go to the bathroom. I didn't eat either.

Soon he hated that he could see the bruises and told me to cover up so I did but all my clothes hugged my curves, and when we would go out, guys would stare at me and whistle. So one guy decided to go up to me and talk to me while I was shopping. James was in the bathroom, but I'm guessing he saw because he came up to me and told the guy to stay the fuck away from me.

He then turned toward me and said wait till we get home. I knew I was in trouble.

When we got home I got it all right. He burned all my clothes and he hit me in the face and carved his name on me. He said when ever someone looks at me they'll know I was his. I was his property.

He then made me wear clothes that were his thank god for work school I didn't have to wear anything special I had gotten a part time job but that didn't last long he got me fired.

After that I was pretty much his slave.

The last time he made me sleep with him he didn't use a condom. I later on found out that I was two months pregnant. I went to tell him but he hit me and started to kick me in the stomach I screamed he was killing my baby. Before I came to see you at the house Emmett I went to the hospital because my stomach hurt I found out I had a miscarriage but I fainted and Edward caught me before I fell so I met Edward before you guys I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I couldn't tell you. I'm so sorry guys.

After last time he almost killed me and he did kill our baby. I had to get out. But he's going to come after you he's going to kill you I'm sorry I told you guys. I love all of you guys." I said

I was crying now I'm going to get them killed I thought.

I felt so bad Alice and rose were hysterical like me. Jasper still shocked. Edward was furious along with Emmett but Emmett had tears in his eye's I think he thought he was guilty. But he wasn't. That hurt me that he was crying.

I ran over to him and he had me in a hug I was crying into his shoulder and he was crying.

"I'm so sorry bells I'm sorry I wasn't there I'm your big brother I need to be here for you. I swear I'll never let anything happen to you ever again I'll kill before he ever touches you again. I'm so sorry bells. I never knew I would never be mad that you met Edward I don't care sis. I can't believe that ass hole killed my niece or nephew I'm sorry bells. You have to tell Charlie about the baby nothing else but the baby I'm sorry." Said Emmett

"No Emmett sorry I didn't keep in touch I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm so sorry I knew you would be so excited to have a niece or nephew sorry I didn't tell you. I will tell Charlie I promise." I choked out between cries.

* * *

EMPOV

I can't believe this I feel so oblivious and helpless. I should have been there I knew I should have I should have kept in contact. My baby sis had to go through this it's not right. I thought when I was hugging her and crying. I swear I'll kill that guy James he's fucking dead as dead will get.

* * *

RPOV

Oh my god why did she go through that nothing like that will ever happen again I swear by it. I thought as I was still crying and I was hugging Alice who is crying. She is like my other best friend already this is not possible. I can only imagine her face a little chubby and her with a belly. That fucking prick is dead I will kill him.

* * *

APOV

No she can't have had that happen she is so strong I respect her. I can't believe he marked her. That ass. He killed their baby I could see myself throwing her a baby shower. No I was hugging rose but I wanted to hug Bella.

"Why don't we go give her a hug, she can't go through with this by herself and I want her to know were here for her." I said to rose she nodded and we got up walked over to Bella and Emmett we were all crying and hugging. Thanks to Emmett with his big arms.

* * *

JPOV

Holy hell wtf why did she let that happen. She didn't he forced her that ass hole. If anyone ever does that to rose or bells again they are DEAD. I thought, I saw Alice and rose get up and give her a hug. She is not alone so I got up and walked over there I was hugging them too and tearing up.

* * *

EPOV

Not my Bella wait did I just say my Bella. Oh well let me find this guy oh could he hurt her like that she is so precious I will never leave I'm going to protect her from now on. She is so fragile and that baby was his that fucking cock sucking dick face. I thought. I saw Alice, rose and jasper hugging her in a group hug. I decided to join. She is so beautiful why doesn't she believe it. I will make her see that.

* * *

ESME POV

I was outside with Carlisle when I heard the story. No wonder Carlisle was furious that day I would be too. How could this happen to someone as sweet as Bella after all she has been through. Getting hit and then lost her baby. No that was not happening I will help her. I peeked inside I saw everyone was hugging and crying I realized that I was crying too. I was wondering if Carlisle wanted to join in on the hug.

"Honey do you want to go in." I said

"Yes I think it would be best to show her that we are here for her." He said so we walked in and I ran straight for Bella I pushed my sons aside a grabbed her in a semi hug she was clutching onto Emmett.

"Bella darling, I'm here for you I promise. I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude but I heard you scream then you were talking I just could go away. I'm so sorry baby." I said then broke into tears again.

* * *

CAR POV

She was already was a part of the family but I was furious when I heard her story. That poor girl was in danger I will take care of her. I sat back and saw my family and we just added another family member pretty soon people are going to think I adopted them I thought. I walked up to Bella whispered were here for you Bella you are now apart of this family don't forget that you can come here when ever you like. I said.

* * *

BPOV

They really cared I was happy I was wanted. I turned to see Edward after I cried.

"Bella can I talk to you." He asked

I nodded

"I want to let you know that I care for you. I can't get you out of my head I really like you I understand if you don't feel that way. But I will protect you." He said

He does care like I care for him I was happy but scared what about James. Instead I let instincts take over.

"I like you two Edward but I really just wan to take it slow please." I said

"Of course." He said thank god something good came out of this I thought.

* * *

That was my chapter hope you like. I'll update soon. Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I updated as soon as I could. I'm a little stumped on what this chapter should be.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes.

Oh yeah that I could get use to I thought. I now remembered what happened last night. I suddenly got nervous of how I would tell them about James calling and wondering if he was here.

I decided to get up. I walked down the stair to see everyone there.

I pulled up a chair next to Edward and then esme gave me some pancakes.

"good morning." Said Edward with a dazzling smile.

"good morning to you too." I said as I blushed.

"so what is on the agenda today." I asked alice knowing she would have something for us to do.

"we are going to see a movie in about an hour." Said alice

"so boys you go get ready and we'll meet you down stairs in an hour." Said alice

as we got into her room I knew what was coming Barbie bella.

"now jump into the shower and we'll choose some clothes for you, they will make you look stunning." She said

"but were just going to a movie al." I said

"but I want my brother to not keep his paws off you, he'll just want to sink his teeth in." said Alice.(I had to put that in.)

"fine whatever." I said

I was in and out of the shower in minutes.

When I got out Alice had set up my clothes and was getting ready before she made me up. so to speak.

She put me in skinny jeans, a orange top with cute flowers on it. And a long sleeve shirt.

I had on some eyeliner and mascara with lip gloss.

Alice had on some pants and a cute little purple top that matched mine.

Rosalie had skinny jeans and a red top like Alice and I.

We meet the boys down stair we took Emmett's jeep. It was rose and em up front then al and jazz. And then me and Edward. I had to sit in his lap because there wasn't enough room. I was blushing horribly.

"don't be embarrassed I rather enjoy this." Said Edward.

That made me blush more. "thanks for trying but it made it worse." I said

" well I hate to ask this but will you sit with me at the movies?" said Edward

was he serious of course I would. Gosh I feel like I'm twelve all over again.

"yes, I would love to." I said

he then kissed my check as soon as his lips touched my check there was an electric shock.

As we got to the movies Alice wanted to see a horror movies that's just great. I hate horror movies.

When we sat down I sat next to Edward and Emmett. I felt safe.

As it started it was fine but soon, I got scared at one part I jumped into Edward he wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe. I got scared so I said I had to use the bathroom. He followed and said that he was going to get a drink.

As I went to the bathroom I felt myself clam down but I felt like I was going to get sick.

And I did, as soon as I did I heard the door open.

"Bella are you ok." Al said.

I turned around and saw al and rose. In there.

"the movie is over, you were in here for a while so we got worried." Said rose.

They got me cleaned up I was wondering what was the reason for me getting sick I lost my baby last week. Maybe nerves.

As I walked out I saw Edward with this girl. She was with strawberry blond hair about a little taller then me. She was kissing him.

Oh no this can't be happening I liked him and he liked me I knew this was to good to be true.

Finally he saw me. "Bella this is not what it looks like." He said

"oh really then what is it." I said trying to hold in my tears

"she is my ex-girlfriend and she saw me when you were in the bathroom." He said but I cut him off "save it, you really don't like me I get it go back to kissing that girl." I said

I ran off I heard him asking for me from behind. I kept running, it was raining. I heard Alice and rose from behind.

When I got into the jeep I was soaked and sobbing. Rose and Alice hugged me.

" that damn boy I swear he's dead." Said rose and Alice agreed.

In the pit of my stomach I believed him or I wanted to I was so confused.

And the way back I sat up front with me and rose sharing a seat and Edward in the back.

We dropped them off I promised Alice I would call her later.

When we got home I decided to take a shower and then bed.

I was in the shower for maybe ten minutes. Then got out.

Just as I was about to go to sleep I heard the phone ring. Emmett picked it up.

"hey bells there is someone on the phone for you" screamed Emmett.

Probably my mom I thought. As I walked down stairs to get the phone. "hello" I said

"hello my little Bella, looks like you and that boy were getting a little cozy in the movies and the car. You might want to tell him to that your mine or else I will and you might not like what I say or do. You little whore." Said that sickening voice and then the line went dead.

I dropped the phone and I couldn't move. How did he has he been following me. Oh no. Emmett was standing near me the whole time. I felt my knees tremble and the last thing I heard before I fell into darkness was Emmett's voice saying my name and then the darkness came over.

* * *

sorry it was short i'll update soon. if you have any ideas for a chapter let me now please. R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I updated as soon as I could hope you like.**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up and looked around. I saw Emmett on the couch snoring, my dad in his chair and I was on the couch. I didn't know how I got here. Then it came rushing back to me. James called he was watching me I was so nervous.

I then felt nauseated. I quickly jumped off the couch and into the bathroom.

I felt horrible what was up with me. Unless I'm still pregnant. I can't Carlisle said I lost the baby but then how could. Only one way to find out I have to get a test. After I got sick. I looked in the mirror my hair was like a birds nest. I had dark circles under my eyes I looked really pale too.

I decided to make breakfast for the family and it's time to tell Charlie what happened the complete truth he's been so supportive of me even though we don't really discuss or feelings I think he understands all the same.

I made them bacon, eggs and toast with peanut butter. Don't ask family tradition. (My dad gave it to me and my sister's when we were little I've loved it ever since.)

I wasn't really hungry so I ate some cereal and a banana.

"Hey bells what smells good." Said Emmett

"I made you guys breakfast." I said

"Well it smells good, Charlie is still sleeping, but can I eat please." Said Emmett he gave me a look that was like a puppy dog. Gahhhh I hate those faces they make me a softie I thought.

"Sure go ahead I'll sit with you." I said

"So I was thinking of telling Charlie." I said

"I think that is a good Idea bells." He said

Speak of the devil he walks in.

"Oh bells that smells amazing did Emmett eat it all or do I get some too." Said Charlie.

"Of course he left you some." I said

"Good" he said he made himself a plate and sat down with us.

I might as well tell him now I thought.

"So dad I wanted to say something but I don't want you to get upset or be mad at me please." I said

"Ok bells I promise are you pregnant." He said

I and Emmett just looked at each other.

"Something like that dad." I said

So I told him about James and the baby and how mom doesn't know a thing except that I move back home.

"I'll kill him that ass hole was hitting my Bella, I swear no one will ever hurt I don't care if I have to have some police men on duty around this house." He said fuming

"Dad there is a little more." I said I was going to tell him about the sickness and see what he says along with Emmett.

"Wait before you go on, why did you faint on us last night you nearly gave me a heart attack bells. I had to get Carlisle over here and everyone else was so worried about you." Said Emmett

Damn Emmett I didn't want to tell him but I had to. I knew I did.

So I'm just going to play it off I really don't want them to think I'm sleeping with Edward. Wait I wonder if Edward was worried, whatever he was with some girl. Even though I'm not but I'm stilling thinking about him and that girl how could he.

"Hello earth to bells are you ok." Said Emmett

"Yeah that was what I was going to talk about actually." I said lying through my teeth.

"Um James called last night but I don't know if he's lying or not because he said that he saw me at the movies." I said

"Oh hell no I swear let me see that guy he's dead." Said Emmett

"You're not allowed out of mine or Emmett's sight any more until this guy is caught." Said Charlie.

"You guys I can take care of myself "I said

"Like hell you can your not going to be out of my sight bells or I'll have Alice or rose stay with you." Said Emmett

"Fine" I said I knew I wasn't going to win

"Um I have to go shopping and I know Alice and rose love to dress me up, so can I call them to get me." I said

"Sure" I call them go get ready you look tired" said em

"Hey guys I have to go to work but I'll be home later on." Said Charlie

"Bye dad." I said and headed up to my room.

I got dressed and headed down stairs. To my surprise Alice and rose were already there but I was only gone for tem minutes tops. I thought

"Hey guys do you want to go shopping with me." I said

"Hell yeah we do." Said Alice but I think rose could sense something wrong.

"Bye em I'll see you later." I said

As we walked out I gave him a hug and kiss on the check.

When we got in the car it was quiet.

"Ok spill we both know you don't want to go shopping." Said rose dang she's good

"Well I have to ask you guys a favor it really does have to do with shopping just not clothes shopping." I said

I told them about the calls an asked them not to tell because I only told Emmett about the one call.

Now here's the hard part I said as we were driving to a port angelus.

"ok guys I've been feeling sick In the mornings, I don't know what it is but I don't think it's a flu or else I'd be sick a lot of the time right." I said and they both nodded there heads.

"Ok so I think I'm pregnant but I lost the baby I remember the blood and everything." I said I was on the verge of tears.

They both looked confused. So I decided to just tell them.

"you guys I think I'm still pregnant but I need to take a test and I didn't want to tell Emmett to take me to the store and I'm not allowed out of his sight unless I'm with one or both of you. " I said

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but will you go with me to get a test or two and then can we go to your house Alice and take the test." I said

Alice was jumping up and down while still driving and rose looked happy.

"Are you guys ok" I said because I didn't think they would react this way.

"Of course we are" said Alice

"Were just so happy you came to us with this problem of course we'll stay with you that is what best friends are for right." Said Rose.

We stopped at the nearest grocery store and picked up a gallon of ice tea and three tests.

We were heading back and Alice was so excited but I was so nervous how is this possible. I thought.

"It happened because you could have twins just one was lost." Said Alice

Oh I must have said that aloud oops.

We got back to Alice's house and we said hello to Esme.

I think she knew something was going on because she didn't ask what was in the bag or anything but she was looking at the bag. Weird I thought.

I drank the half the gallon so I would have enough pee for the test.

As we were waiting for me to have to go to the bathroom. We talked about the possible ways to keep me safe and how he saw me or things along those lines.

We came up with he has someone here spying on me or he's following me or he's just lying to scare me.

It was about a half hour later that I had to go to the bathroom.

I grabbed the test and Alice, rose and I headed to her bathroom.

I took the test all at the same time I peed on one, then another and then another, until they were all gone. We had to wait five minutes before I could see. I couldn't even look at them.

Five minutes were up so we went back in to take a peek.

I looked at all of them and…..

* * *

RPOV

We walked back in al's bathroom I was so nervous for her I hoped she liked what the out come was we all took two test in our hands and looked at them. I opened mine I was shocked oh shit. I thought.

* * *

APOV

I was so excited hopefully she still had a baby because that bastard killed the other baby. We decided to take two tests each one for each hand. I saw rose open hers along with Bella opened hers. I looked back at rose, her face was stunned oh shit what kind of sign is this. I couldn't read rose's or Bella's face was it good or bad I was shocked. I then I opened mine what the hell……

(**I was going to stop right there but I just couldn't.)**

* * *

BPOV

I looked up at rose and Alice I couldn't read there faces was it good or bad.

"Ok you guys show me what you have then I'll show you what I have." I said

They both walked up to me and held out the test they were positive like mine. Oh shit is this real am I still pregnant. I showed them mine and I heard

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" from Alice

That is the last thing I heard before I fell into darkness.

* * *

ESPOV

I was down stairs I was wondering what the girls were doing they came home and Bella looked frightened I didn't ask.

It was an hour later and I heard Alice scream.

I ran up the stair and busted open the door.

I looked around to find an unconscious Bella with pregnancy test in her hands.

I was so confused but I thought to help Bella first before I asked question I helped rose and Alice put her on the bed I looked at the test still in her hands they both said positive.

Ok it was time to ask questions.

"Ok girls I think I need to know what happened." I asked

"Um mom it's not our story to tell let's just wait for Bella to wake up and I'll ask if she wants to tell you ok." Said Alice

Oh that little sneak but I knew she was right because that is what I taught her growing up.

"ok I understand but why don't we clean up the mess in your bathroom before your brother and your father get home in about ten minutes." I said

Alice and rose both agreed.

Five minutes later. Everything was done and we were on Alice's bed waiting for Bella to wake up and Carlisle.

Just as I thought that the phone rang.

"Hello" I said

"Hey mom, dad and I will be about an hour late we have some patients to finish up." said Edward

"That's fine dear" I said

When I hung up I told Alice and rose and we agreed to wait for Bella to wake up.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter I'll update soon. Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I updated as soon as I could. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to Alice, Rose and Esme. What was she doing here?

Oh my I fainted I'm still pregnant no that can't be right, but I did take all the test.

"Hey bells are you ok." Said Alice.

"Yea I'm just shocked that is why I fainted, um how long have I been out." I said

"About 30 minutes." Said esme

"Um do you want to tell me why esme's here not that I mind I'm just wondering?" I said

"well sweetie I heard Alice scream I didn't know if something happened so I rushed in here and you fainted and then I saw the test, but Alice and rose didn't say anything they waited for your approval to say anything." Said esme

"Thank guys; um well I guess I'll tell you." I said

"See I was feeling sick but I only got sick in the mornings so I decided to take a test well actually a lot of test and they were all positive. I don't know how because I lost the baby." I said

"Well you see you could have had twins and only lost one twin, but still saved the other twin." Said esme

Which that makes sense.

"Oh now it makes sense thanks esme, but I would like to get checked out before I tell anyone else besides us please." I said

"Well Edward and Carlisle should be home soon so I could have Carlisle take a look" said esme

"ok just I don't want Edward here please." I said trying to forgive him but I still can't believe him.

"That's fine but do you know that he is miserable. I think you should think of forgiving him, he does love you." Said esme

Wait did she say love, no.

A few minutes later.

We heard the front door open and close.

We all went down stairs to greet the guys.

"Hey sweetie how was work." esme said as she went to go kiss Carlisle

I looked at Edward and smiled.

He looked up and smiled that stupid dazzling grin. Can I forgive him I think I can I just need time.

"Um Carlisle could I talk to you for a second." Said esme I knew what she was asking and I was grateful for that.

"What is that about" Edward asked.

"Oh probably nothing." I said feeling really nervous I can't tell him.

We sat there in silence all of us including Alice which is weird.

They came in a little while later. Alice and rose were going to come in when they know Edward is in his room, but for now it's just going to be esme, Carlisle, and me.

When we separated. We got into the office I was never really in here just a quick peek. I must say he had a lot of books if anything which I love.

"Ok, Rosalie and Alice should be here soon but I'm just going to ask questions." Said Carlisle.

I nodded

"Now you have been getting sick in the mornings?" he asked

"Yes but just in the mornings after that I'm fine." I said

Just then rose and Alice cam in.

"Ok well let's have a look at you ok." He said

He was pressing on my stomach. Sometimes it hurt but other times it didn't hurt.

He checked my heart rate and pulse along with blood pressure.

"Ok I'm think you are still pregnant which I should have realized" said Carlisle.

"So um what should I do?" I said

"I should get you some vitals and things along those lines, but you do have to come in tomorrow so you can have an ultra sound." Said Carlisle.

"Ok can I bring someone with me?" I asked

"Of course you could bring the whole family if you wanted to." He said

"Are you thinking of telling Emmett or Charlie." Rose asked

"Yes I am I'm thinking of it, I might tell them tonight." I said

"You should it might help." Said esme

"Um would you guys go with me tomorrow?" I said "oh and is Edward working." I asked

I was just wondering because if he is I don't want him to see me I thought.

"Of course we will." Said Alice

"He does tomorrow but I don't think he will see you." Said Carlisle.

"Oh ok." I said

"Well I think I should be getting home." I said

"We'll drive you ok." Said Alice

We said our goodbye's and headed out. Time to tell Charlie and Emmett.

* * *

JPOV

She's what. Still pregnant that little slut can't have another man's baby she is mine and I will have her soon enough when the time is right. That baby will be the next time I have her. I thought planning my revenge. Does she really think she can get away from me?

* * *

BPOV

I said good bye to the girls and headed inside.

"Hey em you here." I said walking through the door.

"Ya I'm in my room, how was shopping." He said

"Good I didn't find anything" I said

"I'm going to start dinner anything special." I said

"spaghetti." Said Emmett.

"Ok" I said and headed for the kitchen.

About an hour later dinner was done and Charlie just came home.

As we were sitting at the table I decided to tell them.

"Um guys I have something to say." I said

"Go ahead bells." Said Charlie

"Shoot" said Emmett

"I'm still pregnant." I said

I looked at them Charlie was shocked with his mouth open and Emmett was about to put a mouth full of spaghetti in his mouth but dropped the fork.

"But I thought you lost the baby bells." Said Charlie

"Does this mean I still get to be an uncle?" Said Emmett fully recovered from shock and now happy.

"Yes it does but I have to get an ultra sound tomorrow and I know you have to work dad but I was wondering em if you wanted to go." I asked

"Of course I will I get to see the baby?" He said

"But how." Said Charlie

"I guess I was having twins but I lost a baby not both." I said

After that dinner and the rest of the night were smooth I slept in Emmett's room because I still had nightmares.

I woke up early and ran to the bathroom damn sickness make it stop.

Just then someone was behind me it was Emmett and Charlie they looked sad.

"Bells are you ok." The both said

"Yeah just morning sickness." I said through gagging.

"It's ok I'll be down soon." I said

They turned around and left.

Two hours later

We met Alice, rose and esme at the hospital.

"Hey guys thanks for coming." I said giving them all hugs.

"Rosie baby." Emmett said waiting for a hug. "Hi babe." She said giving him a quick kiss and a hug.

When we got to the room, I had to go to the bathroom. When I walked out I ran into no other than Mr. Edward Cullen. Oh shit.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said

"No it's fine what are you doing here." He asked

"I'm just here with esme visiting Carlisle she had to drop something off." I said

"oh I see, well I'm sorry for the movies that girl Tanya I used to go out with her but she was all over me I was waiting for you and then she kissed me." He said I looked in his eyes he was sincere.

Damn him I thought.

"Ok I forgive you but I don't trust you we have to take it slow." I said giving in to what seemed like my drug.

"Ok I promise not to push you." He said

"Well I have to go to work see you later." He said kissed my check and left.

Now I was happy.

I turned around to see everyone peeking out of the door with grins on there faces. Those nosy people but I love them.

When Carlisle came in he put this gel on my stomach that was cold. He was just about to start the ultra sound when the door opened behind us.

It was Edward.

"you didn't think I didn't know what was going on did you, I ran into Emmett this morning and he was all excited to see the baby." He said with a grin. Oh that sneak

"Thank em." I said

"Sorry bells I was so happy." Said Emmett

Then we got started I was happy to be here.

I was only two and half months along with a healthy baby that is all I was thankful for. I thought

* * *

hey guys thanks for the ideas i hope to update soon but i'm going to be a little busy. please R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys just to clear it up Bella was in New York but she moved to forks in Washington. Also Edward is brothers with jasper not Alice, but Alice moved into the house she has her own room because Carlisle and esme wanted her to sleep in her own room even though that doesn't happen. Sorry it took so long to update really busy. Sorry I hope you like.**

* * *

BPOV

We got back to the house I have a picture of the baby. And I heard the heart beat I was so happy. I was thankful that I and Edward are together. Why Emmett told Edward I have no idea.

"Bella I have a surprise for you missy." Said Alice oh no this can not be good.

"Ok we are going to the spa tomorrow. It is going to be me, you, rose and esme." Said Alice more like screamed Alice

"Alice that was my ear and I can't go to the spa I'm pregnant what if something goes wrong." I said trying to get out of this.

"Nothing is going to go wrong because they have pregnant massages." Said Alice

Damn that little pixie.

"Fine when do we have to leave?" I said

"We leave tomorrow at eight so I'll come pick you up at 7 so we can go eat before we go to the spa." She said

"Fine but if I'm cranky don't blame me." I said being truthful.

I looked at the clock it was 5 already.

"Hey al I have to go. I'll go tell Emmett it's time to leave." I said

"Ok but don't forget 7." Said al

"Hey Emmett come on we have to go." I said walking into the kitchen.

He had his back turned to me. I put a hand on his shoulder he turned around by the look on his face there was something wrong.

He was holding something in his hands.

"Hey em did you hear me we have to go." I said

"What is this bells?" He said pushing the paper in my hand I looked at it.

Oh my god it was me and Edward hugging and then there was writing at the bottom of it and I immediately recognized the hand writing. James. It said I told you, you were mine I guess I have to take matters into my own hands you whore. See you soon.

I was on the verge of tears he was here he was watching me. What am I going to do?

"Where did you find this Emmett?" I said

"on my jeep I went outside around five minutes ago to grab my phone I left it in the car and I find this taped to it on my door." He said he was angry now.

"It's James handwriting." I said

"Well I figured that much. Your not going anywhere anymore unless I'm with you." He said

"Should we tell the rest of the gang?" I said

"Yes but I have to call dad real quick to let him know." Said Emmett

"You go get everyone in the living room and wait for me ok." Said em in his big brother tone.

"Ok" I said

Alice and rose were already in the living room along with jasper. They were watching TV.

"Hey guys were is esme." I said

"She is outback gardening." Said Alice. "Is there something wrong bells?" Said rose

"Um kind of but I need everyone inside first." I said

I walked out back to find esme in the garden pulling weeds.

"Hey esme can you come inside for a minute." I said

"Of course sweetie." She said taking of her gloves and walking with me inside.

Just then Emmett, Edward and Carlisle walked in.

Emmett told everyone to sit down.

"Ok today I went out to my car to get my phone. I found a piece of paper taped to my door." He said and then passed around the paper I heard gasp from the girls but I was mostly concerned of what Edward thought right now. I turned toward him. He looked furious but when he saw me he gave a smile. A smile that everything was going to be ok and I believe him.

"So when Bella came to get I was pretty sure it was James hand writing but she confirmed it. That means he's watching her. So I talked to our dad and Carlisle they thought it best if you stayed here with the Cullen's bells." Emmett said

"What about you are you staying too or no." I said because he is the only one I can feel safe around besides Edward but he's not always here.

"Of course I am. Dad is ok with it he thought it would be best. So Alice your going to have to go get bells clothes and I'm going with to go get my clothes everyone else will stay here." Said Emmett in a protective tone.

"Babe I have to go home." Said rose

"Fine but be careful." Said Emmett I know he didn't want her to go but he would never win against rose.

"I will." She said

**Three hours later**

"Were home." Screamed Alice.

While they where gone I was set up in the guest room but they called it my room now. I felt wanted.

Alice brought up my clothes and my laptop I asked her to get it before they left.

I opened up my suitcase there only three sweat pants and four shirts what happened to the rest of my clothes.

"Alice were are my clothes." I screamed walking into her room.

"Silly those are not clothes we are not going to spa tomorrow were going shopping missy." She said

"ughhh Alice I don't want to what if James is there." I said

"trust me we have our body guards I was talking to Emmett about it on the way home he said yes only if he and jasper could go so were going." she said

"Oh fine I guess I can't win can I." I said

"Nope but you better go to bed soon were getting up early tomorrow" she said

"Fine but can I take a shower." I said

"Of course just go outside your door and turn right that door is the bathroom." Said Alice

"thanks." I said going back to my room I grabbed my toiletries and headed to the bathroom.

It was a pretty big bathroom an old fashion bath tub and a shower along with a toilet and two sinks. It was a beach theme really pretty tiles. And a nice sand color walls.

I took a little longer shower today I just let the hot water sooth my body.

I got out of the shower and realized I forgot my clothes again. Crap.

I wrapped a towel around me and went to walk to my room when I ran into someone.

I fell backwards waiting for the hit to the floor when I felt a pair of strong arms catch me.

I looked up to see Edward.

"thanks." I said feeling my face turn red.

"No problem." He said giving a dazzling smile.

I started to walk away.

"Wait Bella I was wondering would you go out with me tomorrow night." He said he looked nervous.

My head was screaming of course. I might as well give in.

"Yes I would love to." I said

"Great up I'll meet you down tomorrow at seven ok." He said

"Ok" I said

He bent down and kissed my check.

"Good night my Bella." He said and turned away. Wait did he just say my Bella.

I turned around to see a very happy pixie in my way.

"omgican'tbeliveheaskedyouout." She said but I couldn't understand a word.

"Wait Alice it's just a date he probably doesn't even like me." I said

"Of course he does you just wait, you two are made for each other." She said and turned away

When I got to my room I quickly changed and went to the bed it was so soft. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow dreaming of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it's a little short I will update by tomorrow. Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner computer problems. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

BPOV

I can't believe I'm going out with edward freakin cullen.

Alice woke me up at 7 in the morning. We went shopping and had manicures plus pedicures. I only have one thing to say pregnant plus a hyper pixie does not work. We got to her house around 1 I was in her room for hours. First I was in the bath for an hour. Then in her room trying to get her to wear my own clothes. She won that. She then did my hair and make up.

She picked out a sun dress that cut just above the knee and was a aqua blue. With some blue flats. I wore my hair down in curls around my face with some light make up.

I walked down her stairs to find edward there at seven on the dot.i looked him up and down he was wearing a black button down top with some blue jeans that looked nice on him.

He walked up to me and whispered in my ear."you look amazing tonight."he said

"thank you so much." I said.

"well we should go or we'll be late." He said

When we got ot his car he opend the door open for me.

We drove in silence. When we pulled up to this small resturant called perfecto.

When we got inside he had his hand on my lower back it felt like his hands were on fire.

"how can I help you." Said the girl looking at edward proabably undressing him with her eyes.

"yes a reservation under the name cullen for two." Said edward.

"of course." She said

We got into a booth in the corner.

We ordered two cokes.

"edward this is a lovely place."I said

"I use to bring my dates her a lot back in high school." He said

"oh"

"not that it's not different just well I thought you might enjoy it better then the other girls." He said and I did

"well you are right I love this place."I said

Just then the girl came back with two cokes. She took our orders I had mushroom raviolie and edward had lasagna.

While we were waiting for our food we talked about our jobs and things along those lines.

After we got our food we ate rather quickly it was delicious.

I really loved spending time with him.

We left around 8:30.

"I want to show you one more place before we go home." He said

We drove for a little while then stopped near a trial.

We walked for a few minutes before going into a clearing it was beatiful. There were fire flies and some flowers growing it was perfect.

"oh edward this is so gorgious." I siad

"I found it one day wheni went for a walk you're the first person I have ever showed it to." He said

We sat down and talked for a little while longer and then decided to go home.

When we got to the cullens house it was around 10. I didn't think we were gone that long.

We got to the front door but before we stepped inside he pulled me into a kiss. It was a toe curling kiss with and electric shock. I was amazed by it.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have done that."he said

"no it's fine that was wow." I said

"you really didn't mind." He said.

"no just a surprise." I said and kissed him back he pulled away with a smile on his face.

"if we don't go inside soon alice will have a fit" he said and we both laughed.

And we left it at that before going in.

* * *

UNKNOWN POV

She did not just kiss him. She was mine I own her and she will be mine soon I have to get her back. Mark my words he will pay for touching her. Also the bitch will beg for me when I'm done with her. I thought while planning my revenge.

* * *

**guess who that was dun dun dun... sorry I know it was a little short it will be longer. R&R please**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I updated as soon as I could. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Two weeks later**

BPOV

That night I went to bed dreaming of Edward Cullen, That was two weeks ago. Since then we have been inseparable and I would be over their house every day.

Edward has been rubbing this lotion on my stomach every night and talking to the baby. I am now three months pregnant and have a healthy baby.

Alice is now designing maternity clothes for me. They are actually cute.

I'm on my way over to the house for some news from rose and Emmett.

I pull up and Edward met me outside. I kissed him I still haven't get use to that.

"Are you ready for the news?" I asked him

"I have no idea what they are going to say do you." He said

Emmett has been acting strange lately.

"None." I said

We walked into the house and everyone was in the living room. Waiting for us.

We sat down on the couch with Alice and jasper.

"Ok so I'm sure you guys are wondering why we are here." Said rose

Emmett looked like he was going to burst.

"Just spit it out em." I said

Just then rose held out her left hand, and there was a ring with three diamonds fairly nice size next to each other it was perfect fit for rose.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" we all know who that was Alice.

After we got Alice calmed down and said our congratulations. They left to go tell our dad and her parents.

We all settled down to watch a movie. We decided to watch a romance. The notebook.

By the end of the movie I was in tears it didn't help that I was pregnant.

Then there was a knock on the door. He got up and answered it.

"Hey Eddie what are you up to." Said a female voice

Who the hell is this?

"Lauren what the hell, how did you get my address. "He said sounding mad.

"Awww Eddie I know you want me." She said

"No I don't I have a girlfriend goodnight and don't come back." He said slamming the door.

"Who was that?"I asked

"Some girl that works at the hospital." He said

"Oh well I think she likes you a lot."I said

"Well that sucks for her because I like someone else a lot more." He said

"Me too." I said

He then kissed me.

"Bella I have to tell you something." He said

"Ok." I said a little nervous

"I- I'm I-in."

"Edward is you ok." I said looking concerned

"I love you bella."He blurted out.

Oh my god

Did he just say that?

"I'm sorry I know you probably don't feel the same way. Forget I said anything. "He said

Is he crazy of course I love him I didn't think he loved me.

"Edward I love you too. You have no idea."I said and kissed him so passionately

"You do really." He said giving me my smile.

"Of course I do." I said

After that we talked for a while. I had to leave damn.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said giving him another kiss

"Ok I love you my Bella." He said

"I love you too." I said and left.

As I was driving home I was listening to the radio.

It was my favorite song because of you by ne-yo.

One minute I was listening to music and the next thing I know I see these bright lights and tires screeching.

The last thing I remember is my head hurt and I felt light headed and my leg hurt.

Oh my god is my baby ok. I thought and I was lost into the darkness.

* * *

LAUREN POV

I waited for Edward and now he's taken but not for long. I will get him back.

I waited outside his house until I saw a girl come out and they kissed she is kissing my Edward raged filled me.

I will follow her see that she is.

After she left I followed her.

She was driving and the next thing I knew a car came around the corner and BAMMM!!!! It hit her. I decided to leave I wasn't going to call it in. she deserved what she got she stole my Edward I thought as I drove away.

* * *

**Hey I know cliff hanger but I will update soon. Please don't hate R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guy's thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

BPOV

I could hear sirens and someone screaming. Why are they screaming? Is my baby ok oh my god my baby.

I tried to scream out what is going on. I heard my angel saying something.

"Belle don't leave me stay in there." Said the angel

"you can't leave me I love you." The angel said and I fell into the darkness again.

I heard the sound of the monitor and whispers. I also think I heard a small cry or sob from someone.

I heard that angel again.

"Hey Bella you have been asleep for about a two days, I really love you." He barely got that out he sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

Why couldn't I talk I could hear but not talk.

I heard music it was low but it was music. It was my song because of you by ne-yo.

I could hear the song in my head.

I heard the angel singing the song it was beautiful. I have to see him I have to.

I heard him singing and that's when my eyes opened that was a bright light.

* * *

EMPOV

"Ok rose now you and Alice go have fun I have to get home."I said

"Bye babe I love you." She said

God why does Alice need her for bridal stuff that is not fair. I thought

As I was driving home I heard tires screeching and then a big bang. I round the corner and I saw Bella's truck was smashed into a tree with the other car in her side.

Oh my god I then saw another car driving away.

I stopped the car and ran over to Bella she looked so helpless oh my god my baby sister. She had her hands on her stomach oh my god the baby.

I looked at the other driver he hit his head on the glass window but he had a pulse.

I called 911

"Hello what's your emergency. "Said the operator

"Yes there was a crash my sister is pregnant off route 75."I said

"Ok sir we are sending help." she said

After I hung up I ran over to Bella I saw she was unconscious.

I called rose and Alice and told them they started to cry. Oh my god how am I going to tell Edward.

I dialed his number.

"Hello em."He said

"Edward I have some bad news."I said trying not to cry.

"Ok what is it?" He said

"Bella has been in an accident."I said and broke down in tears god I feel like a fruit cake.

"Oh my god no she just left where are you I'll come by." he said

I told him and he was there along with the ambulance and the police in five minutes.

He had rose and Alice in the car.

Rose ran over to me and she cried and I was crying who could do this to Bella. One word came to my head James.

Edward came over to me and asked if he could ride with me to the hospital's said it was ok.

I left him with her I could tell that he cares for my sister so much they were made for each other.

I was behind him and he was talking to Bella.

"You can't leave me I love you." He said and then started to cry.

I gave him a hug I felt really gay but I know he needs it then it turned into a group hug with rose and Alice.

We called Carlisle and told him we were on our way.

When we pulled up he said that he is the doctor for her he asked for the case.

They took her to surgery said they need to see what was going on.

I called my dad while they were in surgery and he was over in minutes.

Edward called esme and she came over too.

We all sat there and waited for what seemed like hours. I had rose in my arms and jasper and Alice I felt so bad for Edward.

Then Carlisle said she was in critical condition but the baby was fine her hand protected the baby for the most part. He also said that she should be fine but had some swelling in her brain plus some broken ribs and a broken arm.

Thank god she was going to be ok.

* * *

EPOV

After Carlisle said she was going to be ok I asked to see her and he said that I had to wait for tomorrow it was family only.

"Edward I know you want to see her but the only way for you to see her right now is if you are related in some way." He said

I didn't get it at first but then I did.

"Thanks dad." I said and ran to ICU to see my Bella.

Then a nurse stopped me before I went in.

"Excuse but are you related. "She said

"Yes I am I'm her fiancée."I said

"Of course go in. "she said and I walked in to my bella.

She was so content but she looked worried or in pain.

The next two days passed in a blur I didn't leave Bella's side for anything except to change, go to the bathroom or eat.

On the second day she was still in Acoma but my dad said she should wake up soon.

So I decided to talk to her.

"Hey Bella you have been asleep for about two days, I love you."I said and then started to cry. She can't leave me I love her I don't know what I would do without her.

I heard ne-yo on the radio and started to sing along I knew this was one of her favorite songs.

I looked up and for the first time in two days I saw lovely chocolate brown eyes.

"Bella…." I said

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter promise to update soon. Please R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys so sorry it took me a while to update. Hope you like. By the way since Bella was with them for a while after the two weeks she started going home. Sorry if I confused you.**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella….." said Edward

"Edward what happened all I remember was screaming and then you were talking to me and then singing." I said

"Baby your fine you got into an accident but you're just fine." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying if I'm ok?" I asked

"I'm just happy you an the baby are fine." He said

Wait did he say my baby was fine oh thank god.

"The baby is fine." I said

He shook his head.

Just then Emmett came into the room he looked horrible like he haven't slept in days and has been crying.

"Emmett?" I said

"Bella, oh my god I'm so happy you're ok I thought I lost you," he said and ran over to give me a hug.

I hugged him back and started to cry in his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH."

I heard behind Emmett.

I saw behind him and there was Alice and Rosalie.

They both ran to me and gave me hugs.

"If you ever scare me again I promise you will personally make you go shopping for a week straight." Said Alice

"I promise Alice I'm sorry." I said

"We all were a wreck I heard you got in an accident and I started crying when I saw you." She said

"That was you." I said

They caught me up on how I was hit into a tree and went into coma for two days, but was able to save the baby.

I was able to go home the next day because I was healing just fine.

We all decided to go and surprise Charlie at the Cullen's house.

We called him over for dinner for some news.

Ding dong

"Do I look ok?" I said to Edward

"You look perfect sweetie." He said and kissed my check

"Hello Charlie please come in." said esme

"Hello esme." He said

I walked down the stairs to meet Charlie.

I walked up behind him because he had his back to me. I then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi dad." I said

"Bella." He said and gave me a hug like Emmett would.

"I thought you were still in the hospital I visited you yesterday morning before work." He said

"I woke up yesterday afternoon and they let me out today." I said

"I'm so happy your ok." He said

After that we hung out most of the night I decided to call it a night but I was staying at the Cullen's house.

I got my pj's and went to go change.

After I brushed my teeth and changed I went to the guest room.

"Goodnight Edward." I said

"Good night my Bella." He said

I kissed him for a long time it felt like for ever.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too." He said and we went to our rooms.

i was asleep as soon as my head git the pillow.

**Bella I will find you…………**

**I know where you are…………**

**You can't hide forever…………….**

**Then I was running down a hall into a closet or something around that.**

**There was his voice echoing down the hall.**

**You're mine…….**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH."

"Bella, Bella are you ok Bella baby." I heard

I woke up to find Edward right next to me hugging me this is when I felt safe.

"It was just a dream I'm right here I'll never leave you Bella never." He said

"Thank you Edward." I said and kissed him.

"You should go to bed he said and went to get up.

"No please don't leave me, stay please." I said

"ok." He said

He lay down with me and I curled up into his arms and laid my head on his chest.

He started humming a lullaby it was beautiful

"I love you." I mumbled

"I love you too and always will." He said

I then let sleep take over me.

* * *

**Hey guys I know it was short I will update tomorrow I promise. Please R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys i updated as soon as i could. hope you like**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up in Edward's arms.

I don't how long I stayed there just in his arms it was fantastic.

I heard the door open.

"Get up sleepy heads." Said Emmett.

Then someone was jumping on the bed.

"Come on get up it's 11 already." Said Alice.

I decided to open my eyes.

I looked up and saw Edward looking into my eyes.

He leaned down and kissed me.

"Well good morning." I said

"It is isn't it." He said

"mmmhhmm." I said

"OK love birds let's go you have a half an hour before we leave so get up." She said

"Wait were are we going." I said before she got out of the room.

"I'll be back to get you soon." She said

Oh no.

"I think we should get up baby." He said

and then looked at my stomach.

"Good morning baby tell mommy to get up." He said and rubbed my stomach.

"Ok I'm up gosh." I said and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Don't take to long." He said

"I won't" I said

And went to the bathroom.

Good thing is I'm not getting morning sickness but I have to pee all the time.

After I went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and was ready to prepare the torture of the pixie.

I walked out of the bathroom and right in sync Alice came in.

"Alright let's go missy." She said shooing me to her room.

"Edward hurry up and get dress and meet the boys down stairs." She said

After we got in her room I was bombarded by Alice and Rose with questions.

"Did he hug you all night?"

"Did you guys just sleep?" And things along those lines.

I told them what happened they looked disappointed no juicy details.

"Where are we going." I said

"To get a Christmas tree missy, now put this on." Said Alice

I forgot it was almost Christmas. I was happy to get a tree today but I have this weird feeling something bad is going to happen today or I'm just really happy to get a tree.

I wore some pants and boots with a purple long sleeve shirt and a sweater that was also purple.

We all went in Emmett's jeep.

When we got their, there were huge trees everywhere.

"Ok guys we're going to split up and going to go down every aisle and look at the trees if you find one holler ok." Said Alice and we dispersed.

After an hour I found the perfect one. It was big and bushy but not to bushy and you could smell the pine it was perfect.

"Hey guys I found one." I yelled

When they all got there everyone agreed it was the perfect one.

Thank goodness it fit in Emmett's jeep.

After we got back to the Cullen's house, We decided to decorate the tree.

We put on Christmas carols and was singing and dancing as we were decorating the tree. It felt like we were a family and we are.

Afterwards we lit the tree and just sat there talking for what seemed like hours before esme got home with groceries.

"hi esme do you need help." I said

"that would be great darling but don't get anything heavy or Edward will have a hissy fit." She said and we both laughed.

"are you staying for dinner sweetie?" she asked

"um I guess so." I said

"why don't you go ask Emmett if he is eating and if he is ask him if Charlie would like to come over." She said

"ok esme." I said

I walked into the living room and I found Emmett with rose.

"Hey em do you want to stay for dinner?" I said

"Yeah sure, are you staying Rosie?" he said

"Of course I am." She said

"Do you know if dad wants to come over?" I asked him

"No, he is going over to Billie's house." He said

"Ok." I said and walked out.

I told esme and she said it was fine.

"Do you need help cooking?" I asked her.

"No sweetie it's fine." She said

"ok." I said

"But can I talk to you for a minute sweetie." She said

"Of course what wrong." I said

"Nothing is wrong it's what's right." She said

"You have made Edward so happy I've never seen him been so honest and happy with anyone else." She said

"Oh esme your going to make me cry." I said

"honey all I'm trying to say is you guys are made for each other he loves you so much." She said

"I love him so much I don't think I would ever leave him." I said

"good sweetie." She said

"ok I'm going to go find Edward." I said

"ok sweetie I'll let you know when dinner is done." She said

I walked up to his room and heard him playing the piano it sounded beautiful what ever it was.

I walked in slowly

He kept playing but I thought I was going to cry it was so beautiful.

After he was done he looked over his shoulder and saw me.

"Bella I didn't know you were here." He said

"What was that song it was beautiful." I asked

"it was a lullaby I made when I was holding you in my arms last night." He said

"it's amazing." I said

"thank you." He said

I thought this was the right time to ask him something.

"Edward can I ask you a question." I said

"go ahead bella." He said

"will you be the baby's father?" I asked nervous

"of course I will I was going to bring that up but I didn't want to." He said

I was shocked at his reaction I was so happy.

He leaned in and kissed me.

I'm going to give him a ring for Christmas that says "you're my knight and shining armor" I have to go to the mall and get it.

"Edward I have an errand to run I'll be back soon." I said

"do you need me to take you." He asked

"No it's ok I'll take the jeep I'll be back soon, I love you." I said

"love you too." He said and kissed me

"hey emmett I need the jeep real quick." I told him

"ok just bring it back." He said giving me the keys

I got in the jeep and went to the mall.

I found a jewelry store and went in.

"excuse me do you engrave rings?" I asked the women

"yes we do." She said

"can I have a white gold ring that says you're my knight and shining armor." I said

"of course it will take a few minutes." She said and went to the back.

She came back about ten minutes later.

I paid for it and left.

I can't let him see it so I'll go home and then back to Edward.

I was almost home when I noticed someone was following me home.

I decided to call Edward damn I don't have my cell phone I'll use the house phone.

I parked around the next block and ran through my back door.

I put the ring in my room under my bed.

I went down the stairs and heard foot steps shit.

I ran into the closest room and it was my dad's room.

Thank god he has a phone in here.

I dialed Edward's number.

"hello." He said

"Edward I think someone is in my house you have to come over please." I said really fast

I heard doors opening and closing.

Then I heard the voice that haunts my dreams.

"Bella I know you're here I saw your truck." He said

"Bella who is that." Said Edward

he is not going to hurt anyone else what am I going to do tell Edward no.

"Edward listen to me." I said

"Bella what is going on." He said he was getting nervous now.

"no time I love you, you know that I will always love you. Good bye." I said and put the phone down

I could hear him talking into the phone but I don't know what he said.

The only I remember was the door open and….

"hello Bella I've been waiting to see you." He said and then struck me.

* * *

**I know cliff hanger I will update soon. Please R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't update sooner.

* * *

EPOV

"hello" I said

"Edward I think someone is in my house you have to come over please." Bella said really fast.

I was starting to head out to my car. I just saw her what the hell happened. I knew I should of drove her.

I heard a man's voice in the distance.

"Bella who is that." I said

"Edward listen to me." She said

"Bella what is going on." I said getting nervous now.

"no time I love you, you know that I will always love you. Good bye." she said and put the phone down

I heard the man go into the room.

"Bella what's going on? who's there?"

"Bella love what is going on?"

"Bella" I said more angry.

"hello Bella I've been waiting to see you." He said

and then I heard something hit the ground.

"sorry Edward I'm taking my Bella back." He said

click.

What the hell he took Bella he's been waiting for her.

I ran down the stairs.

"yo man what's going on." Emmett said

"he took her, that son of a bitch took Bella." I said pissed he will not take her from me.

I looked at Emmett he was pissed off.

"WHAT HOW THE HELL DID HE GET IN THE HOUSE." He said

Alice came running down the stairs with jasper and rose was by alice and jasper now.

Esme came in and Carlisle came down the stairs.

"what's going on." They all said at the same time.

"James took Bella I was just on the phone with her and he came in and took her." I said really fast.

"I can't stand her all day I have to go get her." I said aggravated

"we're coming with you." Said rose

"no I need you guys to stay here." I said to the girls

"I need the guys to come with me." I said

of course Alice didn't like that.

"no were going with." Said Alice

I might as well let them there is no point in fighting now.

"ok, but do not get in our way." I said

"we need a plan he will keep her for a while because he said I'm taking her back." I said

we all decided to go into the dinning room and make a plan.

"first we need to know where he is taking her." Said Carlisle

"um I don't know where he would go." I said

"um probably some where, where people can't find her." Said Alice

"you're right." Said rose

"ok so look for deserted area's in the forest on google earth." Said Emmett.

"I'll go call my dad." Said Emmett leaving the room.

"ok I think we need to bring a medicine bag in case he hurts her." I said to my father.

"your right I'll go get a bag ready." He said leaving

"I'm going to go look on google earth for any places." Said Alice followed by rose.

"she will be fine we'll find her honey." Said my mom reaching for my hand. You could tell that she wanted to cry.

"thanks mom I hope your right." I said

just then Emmett walked in.

"my dad is on his way and we will find her I promise." Said Emmett.

He sat on the couch with his hands in his face.

"Emmett we will find her I promise." I said

" I shouldn't have let her use my car." He said

"you didn't know man." I said

"man I'm so sorry I swear when I see this guy I will shred him." He said

Charlie was over in record timing.

"hi Charlie." I said answering the door.

"hi Edward where's Emmett." He said

I pointed into the living room.

We were talking for about thirty minutes.

"hey guys what if we try to call her he might of taken her phone." Said rose

"I guess we could try." I said

"let me see if I can trace the call." Said Charlie

ring ring ring……

ring ring…….

"hello Edward I was wondering when you were going to call." He said

"where is she James." I spat

"she is fine and she will be fine I promise she is just sleeping." He said

"what did you do to her and where is she." I said getting pissed

"she is fine and we are at a place that you will never think of." He said

I heard some birds chirping in the background.

"sorry Edward but I don't think Bella is going back for a while." He said and then hung up.

"I didn't get it." Said Charlie.

"damn it." I screamed

I looked at the clock it was twelve in the morning and I was getting tired but I had to find my Bella.

"we should go to bed and start this early tomorrow." Said esme

"I think that is a good idea esme." Said Alice.

"you guys are staying here I don't know where he is but I know he is not here.' Said esme going all motherly.

We all agreed and went to bed.

Rose stayed to because Emmett didn't want rose to leave.

I went to my room and got my pajama's on and went to bed.

Bella was in front of me "Edward, Edward help me. He is going to kill me." Said my angel and started to run.

nooooooo I ran towards here but she got father and father away.

"MWAHHHHHH I got her you lose sorry." Said James.

I woke up in my bed In sweats.

I looked at the clock it was seven am.

I went down stairs and made coffee.

Pretty soon everyone was down stairs and back to business.

" I found one place." Screamed Alice.

I ran over to her.

And there was a little shack in the middle of the woods with smoke and a truck outside.

"that's got to be it.' I said

"let's go." Said Emmett

"we want to come." Said Alice

"no it's to dangerous." I said

"fine but you will call if something happens." Said esme

"of course." Said Carlisle

we got our coats on and Carlisle got his bag and we were off. Me and jasper rode with Emmett in his jeep.

While Charlie and Carlisle were in the Volvo.

The only thing I was thinking was about Bella was I going to get to her in time.

* * *

The next chapter will be in Bella's point of view. Update soon. Please R&R


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. This chapter has some disturbing things so you have been warned. Enjoy

* * *

BPOV

I woke up groggy.

What happened?

Where am I?

We pulled up somewhere but I don't know where.

"Get out of the car Bella." Barked a man.

How does he know my name?

I remember now I was talking to Edward and he came in and hit me.

It was James.

He came and opens the door.

"I told you to get out." He said grabbing me by my hair and dragging me out of the car.

We went into a shack in the woods. I smell a fire going on.

It was dark inside. He threw me on the floor.

I tried to get up but I couldn't stand up.

"Bella, Bella I told you I would find you. Did you not believe me." Said James.

He then struck me across the face.

"You won't get away with this, Edward will find me." I said spitting out blood from my mouth.

"You think so maybe I'll send him a video of you." He said touching my face. I moved away from his hand.

"I don't think you will last long if you keep avoiding me Bella." He said making me look into his eyes.

I saw the anger and the hatred.

"Now let's get down to business." He said taking out a knife from his back pocket.

"If you do as I say I'll let you keep the baby that is not mine." He said

"It is yours you bastard!" I screamed

Smack across the other check of my face.

"I will only tell you this once. Only speak when I tell you to." He said

"So in order for you to keep the baby you have to do something for me." He said mischievously

Well whatever it is. It will not be good.

"You have to please me Bella." He said standing in front of me.

"No I won't do it." I said disgusted.

"You will in time." He said then hit me in the back. I gasped in pain.

The next thing I know I was going into a dream.

"Edward help me please." I said running towards him.

"Edward help please he will kill me." I said

He started running towards me but I couldn't reach him.

Ow what was that? I thought waking up.

I looked around and he was in front of me. With his pants down. Oh no god please help me.

"Bella you will enjoys this I promise." He said taking off my shirt.

He then started to unbutton my pants. I tried to squirm free.

"Stop moving Bella or you will regret it." He said touching my breast.

He then finished unbuttoning my pants and ripped them off.

Oh no this is not happening.

He started kissing me and I started to cry. He took off my panties.

No I need this to stop. I started to cry more. Where is Edward?

Before I knew it he had entered me. I screamed out in pain.

"Bella don't worry you will come to like it again." He said right as he was finishing.

"Now I'm going to get in the shower go fix me some food." He said getting up and leaving.

I sat there for a minute. My nightmare has come back and no one can help me.

I put on my pants and my shirt and went to the kitchen.

I fixed him eggs and bacon.

As I was cooking I thought of Edward and if I would ever see him again. Then James wrapped his hands behind my waist.

"Smells good." He said and kissed my neck.

I pushed away and got a plate.

He grabbed my arm really hard.

"Don't push away Bella." He said and dragged me to the room again.

I decided to fight back.

"Let me go." I said trying to hit him.

"Ahh Bella you think you can fight me." He said amused

Then hit me in the stomach.

"I will not let you have a baby that is not mine." He said going for his knife.

I rolled over and grabbed the lamp and hit him before he could get his knife.

I rolled off the bed and he tried to grab me but he ripped my shirt.

"You bitch you will pay for that." He said and tackled me before I could get outside of the house.

He threw me on the ground and kicked me a couple of time then I heard a crack and shooting pain my ribs. He sat on top of me and hit me in the face three times.

"I think I have to teach you a lesson." He said and took out a lighter.

He then pinned me down and took the lighter to my arm.

As it touched my arm I screamed out.

"Shut up you bitch." he said

Then hit my face again.

After he thought I had enough he got up and dragged me to the bathroom.

Started the shower.

"Strip down Bella you smell." He said and ripped the rest of my shirt.

I got undressed and looked at him.

"Well get in." he said and pushed me into the shower.

It was warm not hot but warm.

A couple minutes later he came in naked.

"What are you doing?" I said trying to cover myself.

"Having fun with you." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. He then bent me over and entered before I could refuse.

After he was down he got out.

"Bella wash up and the get out there is a towel for you." He said and left.

He had my shampoo and conditioner. After I washed up I got out.

I grabbed the towel and rapped it around me.

Where were my clothes?

I walked out in the towel he must have gotten my clothes.

"James where are my clothes." I said

He turned around and slapped me.

"I told you not to talk unless I tell you to." He said

"And as for your clothes I burned them so you're stuck with the towel." He said

He left me in the room for a little while.

"Bella get in here." Said James from the front of the shack.

I walked into the room.

"You look so hot." He said and pulled me on top of him not again.

"Just hold still." He said and entered me. He started to quicken his pace. Then started to kiss me.

"Cum with me Bella." He said and came.

He then pushed me off on the floor.

"You're sleeping in here tonight." He said and then a girl walked in the door.

It was Lauren.

"Hi Bella looks like you could use some clothes sorry I took them." She said

"You're a bitch no wonder Edward left you." I spat

She punched me in the face. Oh hell no

I got up and punched her back. Then James hit me in the stomach I fell to the ground.

"I would love to chat but I have some business to take care of." She said and went into the room.

James followed and I decided to sleep maybe this was a dream. I slept on the floor.

I woke up to screaming.

"You told me you would get rid of her and I could have Edward." Said Lauren

"I told you that don't mean I meant it." He said

She ran out of the room and charged for me. She slapped me across the face. Then took the knife and stabbed me in the leg.

James took her and flew her across the room.

He came over to me and looked at the wound.

"Your fine." He said and grabbed the knife.

Just then someone came charging into the room.

"Get the fuck off my sister." Said Emmett.

Oh they found me.

But it was too late he took the knife and stabbed my stomach.

"ahhhhhhhhhhh." I screamed and looked at the blood.

Emmett then ran after him and had hi min a choke hole.

I looked at the door it was getting fuzzy.

I saw my angel there.

"Bella oh my god Bella." He said and picked me up

"Edward you found me." I said and he kissed me.

"Of course I did." He said

Then Carlisle came over to me.

"Son we need to get her to the hospital." He said

"Bella you will be fine sis I love you stay strong." Said Emmett.

The last thing I remember was Edward kissed the top of my head and picking me up.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys I updated as soon as I could hope you like.

* * *

EPOV

I grabbed Bella after she fainted and brought her to the jeep. I told one of the police officers to look after her.

I went back inside and saw Emmett beating the crap out of James.

The officers couldn't get him off.

"Emmett let him go." I said he would listen

"you hit my sister you fucking bastard." He said

"EMMETT." I screamed

he looked at me. I walked up to him.

"hold him still." I said

he did and BAM.

I hit James in the face. I'm normally not aggressive but I had to he hurt my Bella.

"you know she is mine and don't you dare touch her again." I said

then Charlie came in and put a hand on my shoulder.

"son you have to let him go." He said and Emmett and I dropped him.

"son we have to Bella to the hospital she is bleeding." Said Carlisle.

We all jumped in the car as Charlie had James who had to go to the hospital.

"son I need you to sit in the back and apply pressure." said Carlisle

I hoped into the back and sat with her.

"Bella love you will be ok I love you so much it's over now I promise." I said. I started to hum her lullaby

in minutes we got to the hospital.

"we need to get her to the surgery." Said Carlisle

as I got out of the jeep with her in my arms.

One of the nurses came over with a gurney.

"we need to put her on this Mr.……" she said

"Mr. Cullen I'm her fiancée." I said

"Oh Mr. Cullen I need you to put your fiancée down." She said

I did as they asked and started to walk with her.

When we go to the O R I had to wait outside.

"son I will send out a nurse to update you." He said and walked in into the O R.

Emmett and jasper came running in frantic.

they saw me and walked over.

"dude where is bells." Said Emmett.

"she in surgery." I said

"oh I think we should call rose and Alice." He said

"you can go call I'm going to stay here." I said

"yo bro I'll be right back." He said and left.

I waited for a few minutes and then Emmett came back.

After a little while a nurse came out.

"how is she." Said Emmett before I could speak.

"she's in critical condition but she should be ok." She said

"what about the baby?" I asked

"I'm sorry sir but your fiancée lost the baby." She said and walked into the O R again.

I broke down crying. She will be devastated.

"yo man she will be ok." Said Emmett but it sounded like he was trying to tell himself she will be ok.

Then Alice, Rose and Esme walked in.

They saw us and cried.

They all gave each other hugs and I got a group hug.

"she will be fine I know she will." Said Alice giving me a kiss on my check.

My dad came out.

"how is she." I said

"she is critical condition but like the nurse said earlier she will be fine." He said.

"can I go see her." I said

"yes you guys can all go see her." I went to walk but he stopped me.

"you guys are going to need these." He said handing us these passes.

"they are for v.i.p. guest." He said and we started to walk into ICU.

I saw her in there she looked so hopeless.

I just sat there and hoped she would wake up soon.

I stayed there all night praying to wake up.

I hummed her lullaby.

"Bella baby I know you're in there but you need to come back to me." I said and was starting to cry.

Beep…..

Beep…..

Beep….

"Edward is that you." Said my angel.

* * *

I know it's short sorry I will update soon. You will find out what happens to James in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner. Hope you like.

* * *

BPOV

"Edward is that you." I said

"Yes baby I'm here." He said

"Oh thank god your fine." He said

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He is in the hospital handcuffed to his bed; he's in pretty bad condition." He said with a smirk.

What the heck he was fine when I fainted.

Just then Emmett came in.

"BELLS." He screamed

And ran over to me. He gave me a gentle hug.

"Hey em." I said

It then clicked. He beat the crap out of him I remember him tackling him pretty much.

"Emmett you did that to James didn't you." I said

He looked away like he was shy.

"Thanks big brother." I said and kissed his check.

"I would do anything for you." He said

"I know." I said I looked back at Edward he looked happy.

I smiled at him.

"You must have really hurt him Emmett." I said

"I'm not the only one who got him." He said looking at Edward.

"Edward really." I said shocked.

"Now Bella don't get mad but he took you and your mine." he said the last part growling it was hot.

"It's ok baby." I said

Emmett left the room saying he was going to get a drink or throw up but I just laughed.

He looked happier after that.

Two seconds later Alice and rose came in.

"Bella you're awake." Screeched Alice.

"Bella Hun how are you, you had us all worried." Said rose like a big sister.

"I know I'm so sorry guys I just got Edward a present for Christmas.

Oh my god the present.

Him and the baby.

The baby.

I looked down at my stomach. I saw the patch over my stomach.

"My baby." I said starting to cry.

Alice and rose automatically came over to my other side because Edward was on one side.

They gave me a hug.

"Did I loose the baby?" I asked even though I was afraid too.

Alice and rose started to cry and Edward just gave me a look and I knew he killed my baby.

I started to sob.

Just then Emmett came back into the room.

"Bells, oh no you told her didn't you." He said walking over to my bed side.

He picked me up and sat under me and cradled me. I cried into his shoulder for a long time.

"Bells I love you but I drank too much and have to tinkle." Said Emmett.

"It's. Hiccup. Ok. Hiccup." I said but before he could move me.

Snap. Flash, what the heck.

I looked up and saw esme.

"It's was too cute of a picture." She said

"It's ok.' I said.

Emmett was getting anxious.

He moved me onto Edward. God I loved his smell.

"I love you Edward." I said

"I love you more we will get through this I promise." He said giving me a passionate kiss.

I think I have an idea of how to end this.

"Edward I need to do something." I said

"Anything loves." He said.

"I need to see James." I said prepared for the wrath.

"I need to be there and so does Emmett." He said

That is it no wrath.

Emmett came back in.

"Emmett she wants to see James." Said Edward

"No way not with out us." He said putting his hands over his chest.

"ok." I said

Then Carlisle and Charlie walked in.

"Bella you're awake." Said Charlie going to give me a hug.

And then Carlisle looked at my room and laughed.

I then looked around it was rose and Alice on one side of my bed, Edward and me on the other, esme down by my feet and Emmett by Edward.

"Honey you should have seen when I walked in." said esme getting up.

"Well doc how bad are my injuries." I said

"Not bad really." He said

"You had a concussion, a pretty deep cut in your leg, a burn on your arm and a cut in your stomach." He said and I started to tear up.

"But you are in better condition then James." He said smiling I laughed at that.

"Can I go see him?" I asked

"Um not unless you have the guys with you." Said my dad.

"ok." I said.

"I want to go now and get it done and over with." I said to Edward.

"Are you ready?" He said

I nodded.

I went to get up but alike stopped me.

"Alice." I said

"You need to get some clothes on." She said

"What are you oh?" I said looking down I forgot my clothes got burned.

"Thankfully I brought you some. Oh and you owe me a shopping month." She said

"Huh?" I said

"Remember you got in the accident and I told you if you scared me again that you owed me a shopping month no complaints and you agreed." She said

"Grrrrrrr I forgot about that." I said

I got changed I had pants on with a sweatshirt.

I had Edward on my left side holding my hand and Emmett on my other side holding my other hand. It took me a while to get to the room because of my stomach.

I walked into his room it was all pale and gloomy.

"ahh Bella, what a nice surprise." He said

I walked over to him with Edward right by my side and smacked him hard across the face.

"you deserve that you bastard, you killed my baby." I screamed at him.

"I hope your happy you are going to rot in jail now." I said

"That is what you think." Said James

I went to hit him again but Emmett stopped me.

"Don't bells he's not worth it." He said

"fine." I mumbled.

"James I have something to tell you." I said

"I know you want me back." He said

That just disgusted me.

"No, god no, never." I said

"I stayed for two years I let you hit me and do what you wanted. Not anymore I never cheated on you ever that baby was yours you bastard. I hope you rot in jail for what you did to me no one deserves that. I did care for you but I never loved I love Edward you have to put up with that. You should be happy just it's not me. Oh you will rot in jail I have evidence against you." I said and kissed him on the forehead

"Good bye for ever." I said

And walked out.

There was this huge weight lifted off my shoulder.

"Bells you did great." Said Emmett kissing my forehead

"Thank you em." I said.

"Bella love you were wonderful." Said Edward

"I love you forever." He said

"I love you more." I said.

He picked me up into his arms and we were going back to my family that is all I need right now.

* * *

Awe I know I love it too. I will update soon keep reading.

Please R&R.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys sorry I had a family issue hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

BPOV

They let me out of the hospital two weeks ago. James is in jail for life he went before the judge last week and was guilty. It was now Christmas Eve at the Cullen's. I had my presents and everything.

I've been a little bit depressed because I lost the baby but Carlisle said that I could still have kids so it wasn't the end and I know exactly who I want to have my kids with, Edward.

I was sitting next to Edward on the couch just looking at the tree.

"Bella do you want some eggnog?" said Edward

"Yes please." I said

He got up and got me some eggnog then came back on the couch I curled up into his side I was content and some what happy.

"Bella can you come help me real quick." Said esme.

"I'll be right back." I said kissing Edward on the check.

I walked into the kitchen and there was a pie on the table.

"What do you need esme." I said

"Oh dear I just want to talk to you real quick before everyone gets back and we celebrate Christmas eve." she said

"Ok what do you need to talk about?" I said wondering

"Well I would like to tell you a story that was similar to yours." She said

I just nodded

"When a girl was about 17 she had a boyfriend who she thought he was the one his name was Royce. He was so sweet at first but then he was like James and started to get jealous and mad. He would hit this girl she stayed with him for three years. They were engaged to get married in December. A week before they got married the girl was out with her friends and Royce with his friends. Well her friends left so she decided to go home as she was walking, Royce saw her and called her over he was really drunk. He told her that she was so pretty it made her want to cry until he started to go up her shirt in front of his friends who were watching. Well not to get into details he rapped her and his friends too. After he told her she was worthless and he didn't love her so he left her there in the cold snow with no clothes on and left. Then there was a man who saw her he called for help and told the girl she would be ok. The girl thought he was an angel from heaven. Long story short she left Royce and he went to jail for life and she got married to her rescuer. The end." Said esme

So many things were going through my mind.

"Who was the girl?" I asked

"Me Bella." Said seem

And I started to ball she knew what I felt and she was able to live a happy life.

She got up and gave me a hug while we were both crying.

She leaned into my ear

"Edward is your knight and shinning armor and your made for each other." She said

"Thank you so much esme." I said

She was more of a mom then my own mom right now.

"Why don't we go get dinner ready?" She said

"ok." I said

As we were getting dinner ready everyone was getting home from where ever they were.

"Why don't you go tell then that dinner will be ready at 7 dear" Esme said.

"Ok" I said

I walked out of the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready at seven." I told everyone in the living room.

I walked back into the kitchen

"esme does Edward know about Royce." I asked her

"No only Alice and rose know." She said

"Oh ok." I said

After that we went out to the dinning room.

"I'm hungry when Carlisle does and dad gets here." Asked Emmett

"em you're always hungry and they should be here soon." I said dad and Carlisle have been close lately.

Then we heard a car.

"Their here guys." Said Alice

Carlisle came in the door.

"We need to girls upstairs for a minute and Emmett go with them so they don't try and come down the stairs.

"Awe Carlisle I want to know." He said like a five year old

"Quiet being a baby or you'll get it." Said rose

We all went up stairs into Alice's room

Five minutes later Edward came up to the room and told us to go down.

"Is it a surprise" I asked.

"Yes but you will find out later." He said

"fine." I huffed

"Let's go down stairs for dinner.' He said

"ok." I said

I can't wait to give him my present tomorrow.

At dinner Edward and Alice were whispering about something.

After dinner we decided to sit in the living room and chat

"This tree is amazing children." Said Charlie

"Thank you." We all said

A little while later we all decided to go to bed for tomorrow.

"Dad is you staying?" I asked

"Yes in the guest room." He said

"good." I said I missed him these last couple of months.

As we were going upstairs Alice asked me to go to her room.

"What do you want Alice." I said walking into her room.

"Rose and I wanted to talk to you real quick." She said as rose came in to sit on her bed.

"ok." I said

"Well I'm really sorry about what happened and I wanted you to know that esme went through the same thing so if you need to talk she is always here." Said Alice

"Yes and we are to. You are like our sister." Said rose tearing up

"Awe guys your going to make me cry." I said

"Group hug." Said Alice and we all hugged

"Thank you guys so much and esme already told me her story." I said drying my tears.

"Well I will see you guys tomorrow." I said

I went up to Edwards's room.

"I was about to go and look for you." He said lying under the covers

I walked over and got into the bed curling into his side

"It's ok I'm all yours for tonight." I said

And we just sat there talking

"Bella how did I get so lucky to have you." He said

"I was wondering the same thing." I said

"I love you so much forever and ever." I said

"I love you more forever and ever." He said

And I fell asleep in his arms him singing my lullaby.

I woke up someone kissing me.

"Bella baby it's time to get up for presents." He said

"What time is it?" I said

"6:30 and if we don't go soon they will come to get us." He said and I knew he was right

"All right but I'm going in pj's" I said

"Wait I got to go the bathroom." I said

"ok." He said

I brushed my teeth and hair then went out

"Ready love." He said a little excited

"You remind me of Emmett on Christmas." I said

"I know." He said kissing my head

We walked down the stairs and everyone was down there already.

We all said our merry Christmas and things.

"I'm ready for presents." Yelled Emmett.

"ok." We all said

We let our parents go first.

Esme go clothes from Alice and jasper of course. She also got a watch from Charlie, some cooking supplies from rose and Emmett, and my book which isn't out yet from Edward and I. lastly she got a gold chain with a charm that says you're my sun from your angel from Carlisle.

Carlisle got some money and books from us all.

Charlie got clothes from Alice and jasper again. Also a new fishing pole from rose and Emmett and a tackle box from Edward and me.

Next was Alice who was simple money for clothes.

Then jasper we all got him a civil war collection with books and DVDs.

Then rose who got gift cards for the wedding which was in about three more months.

Then Emmett who got games for his Xbox and wii.

Finally was Edward he got some more cd's so he could record his songs. And things for his job at the hospital. Lastly he opened my present.

"Oh my god Bella I love it I'll never take it off." He said putting it on his finger and then kissed me.

Now my turn I got clothes from rose and Alice, Emmett and my dad got me some gift cards for books, Carlisle and esme got me a chain with and E for Edward and Alice has one with a J along with rose with another E.

Then Edward went over to the tree and picked up a small box he came back over to me and kneeled down.

"Isabella Marie Swan I have only known you for a little while but I really do love and I promise to not stop loving you. Will you be my wife." He said

I couldn't even talk he opened up the box and there was a white gold ring with a small diamond and the gold looked like flowers with more small diamonds it was perfect.

"Yes I will." I said and he picked me up and kissed me. I heard awes in the back ground. I didn't care I am marring an amazing man who loves me.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it.**

**Please R&R.**

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

BPOV

After Edward proposed we all had breakfast and enjoyed the rest of our Christmas day until….

We got a call around 7.

"Hello is this Isabella swan residents." Said a man on the phone.

"Yes it is can I help you?" I asked

"Yes can we speak to her please?" He said

"You are sir." I said

"Hello I'm officer whicker from the Washington prison. I just want to let you know that James has escaped he may be heading your way." He said

No no no he can't do this to me he was suppose to be gone.

That is the last thing I remember before blacking out.

EPOV

I saw Bella fall.

"Bella, baby." I screamed running over to her

She was unconscious. I picked up the phone

"Hello what did you tell Bella?" I said sternly

"Sir I don't think it's your business." He said

"It is she is my fiancée sir." I said trying to keep my temper

"Oh sorry sir I told her James escaped." He said

"He what. When? How?" I said

"This morning he killed a guard and pretended be him and left after his shift." He said

"Thank you for telling us sir." I said

"Sorry I had to make this call to you today, merry Christmas." He said

"Merry Christmas to you too sir." I said and hung up

By this time everyone was around Bella and Carlisle said she was fine she just fainted.

I told everyone about the call.

"What how in the hell did he do that." screamed Emmett I know he cares about Bella and he would do anything for her as would I.

"God Emmett do you have to scream." Said my angelic voice

"Bella oh my god are you ok." I said as she sat up.

"I'm fine but I guess you already know what happened." She said looking at Emmett.

"Hey I was mad." He said

"Bella let me get you something to drink." I said looking at all the guys to follow.

They understood.

When we got in the kitchen we started to talk of how we were going to keep her safe.

About a half hour later we had a plan to catch him but I didn't like it.

BPOV

The girls and I sat in silence.

"Ok I have to break the silence what are we going to do about James." Said Alice

"I think we should set him up." Said rose who looked like she could kill.

"I know I am suppose to be the mom that wants no harm but he has got to stop I agree with rose." Said esme.

"Ok so how do we stop him." I asked

"ok I think we should let him think that you are alone but you really aren't cause we will have camera's that we will be watching from and then we will go get him before he can do anything to you." Said Alice in one breath

"Ok I like that idea but I'm suppose to be engaged so where will I be staying so he can get me." I said

"Oh um you will be at your house um were going to have to put the ring away for that." said Alice

"Ok I like that idea but when will this happen because he hasn't called or anything." I said

At that second the phone rang and the boys came out of the kitchen.

I answered the phone

"Hello Bella." Said that sickening voice that I never want to hear.

"What do you want." I said

"You of course no listen up or I will kill everyone that you love." He said

I pointed to the phone and mouthed James. Edward stiffened.

"ya like I never heard that before." I said

"Bella don't tempt me." He said

"Ok I want this done once and for all so talk." I said

"I want you to meet me somewhere and no one is to follow." He said

"Ok where is that." I said

"Your dad's house." He said

"Ok when." I said going along but he is falling into our trap.

"At 9tomorrow morning I want you to get a chance say goodbye to everyone you love." He said and then hung up

"Ok I have to be at my dad's tomorrow at 9." I said

We had a plan to let him get me and I will pretend to care for him. Edward and I did not like it but I had to. Then they will follow if we leave.

"I think it's time for bed." I said yawning.

We all went to bed.

"Edward I don't want to go tomorrow." I said snuggling up to him.

"I know love if there was another way I would do it in a heart beat." He said

"I love you I can't wait till this is over then I can marry you." I said

"I love you too and I will make you the happiest Mrs. Cullen ever." He said

I fell asleep in his arms.

I got up at 7 worried about today and the plan.

Everyone got up around 8. We were ready by 8:45 and out of the house.

The plan was for me to drive the Volvo and they will follow until my dad's street then will stop and wait on the dirt road.

I kissed Edward and gave hi my ring to hold.

"I also left my heart." I said I knew it was crony but it was perfect.

"Watch mine too." He said we both laughed as I got in the car I had butterflies in my stomach.

I pulled up to the house at 9:05.

I went into the house and there was James.

"ahh Bella no one followed you right." He said

"no one followed I missed you I realized that I don't love Edward it's you I love." I said stepping closer to him.

"it's about time." He said taking me and he kissed me. Ewww gross I hate to fake loving him so I kissed him back.

He pulled away

"I don't want to stay here let's go and get married in Vegas." He said dragging me to the door.

"Ok, let me get some things from my room." I said heading upstairs.

"Don't take long I want to be on the road by 9:30." He said

"Ok I will be right back." I said

When I got upstairs I grabbed my bag and pulled out my phone I had called Edward so he could listen.

"Edward I will be leaving soon be ready." I whispered

"ok." He said

I put my books in it and some sweat pants plus shirts.

I went down stairs

"Ok I 'm ready babe." I said giving him a kiss

"I can't wait to marry you." I said putting on a smile

"I know and our honeymoon will be the best." He said as we walked out the door.

We got in his car and speed off.

As we passed the dirt road I didn't see them where did they go.

"Bella so I was wondering do you want to check into a hotel or straight to the chapel?" he said

"Um I think the hotel I want to get cleaned up." I said

"You're beautiful just the way you are." He said

"Oh I have to get some gas." He said

"ok." I said looking around there was one on the left that looked empty.

"How about that one because you did break out of jail so it's tiny and no attention." I said

"Good idea." He said pulling in.

"Don't move or else." He said with venom

"I won't I'm waiting." I said

he got out of the car and went inside. Just then the jeep pulled in.

I hopped out of the car and started to run over to them.

"BELLA." Uh oh. I turned around and James pulled out a gun.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" He said

"I hoped not but I guess you are." I said inching towards the jeep.

"If I can't have you he can't either." He said and I heard a bang

I looked down and there was blood on my shirt and some one was on the ground.

"EMMETT NOOOOO." I screamed

he was on the ground he got shot in the arm but it grazed it and still hit me on the shoulder.

I looked up at James who was right over me.

"I suggest you tell your friends to stay in the car." He said

I looked back and signaled to stay but call Carlisle.

I looked back at James he was looking at the road

I jumped up and kicked the gun out of his hands.

"You bitch.' He said smacking me and I fell on the gun.

"It ends now James." I said pulling out the gun.

"What are you going to do shoot me." He said

"Yes I am." And I pulled the trigger it hit him in the chest and fell on top of me.

"Bella." Screamed Edward as he ran over

"I'm fine how's Emmett." I asked

"He's fine just in shock." Said Emmett as he was getting off of the ground.

Then Carlisle pulled up.

"It's really over now Bella." Said Edward as he kissed me

"I love you so much." I said

"I love you too now how about the wedding plans." He said

I laughed as I got In the car.

Thinking about how it's really over I can have a happy life now.

* * *

**I hope you guys like.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
